


Разделяя вечность

by IryStorm, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016, Yamanari_Tai



Category: Forever (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда ты бессмертен и всё, чего желаешь, это хоть раз по-настоящему умереть, начинаешь ненавидеть жизнь. Запрещаешь себе жить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разделяя вечность

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SittZubeida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittZubeida/gifts).



> AU, условный кроссовер с сериалом «Вечность». Герои и таймлайн канонов MCU перемешаны в угоду автору. 
> 
> Беспощадный авторский дроч на персонажей; PWP, слегка обросшее сюжетом. Написано в подарок.

**ЧАСТЬ 1**

Людей в конференц-зал отеля набилось немало, но Стив готов был побиться об заклад, что половина уже изнывала от желания уйти. Парень, добрых сорок минут бубнивший с трибуны об авиации, нагонял тоску, и Стив, потерявший мысль ещё в самом начале, отчаянно боролся со сном. Рисовать скетчи ему наскучило очень быстро, и теперь, отложив блокнот, он тоскливо переводил взгляд с трибуны на наручные часы и обратно.

Хотелось на воздух. Пройтись вдоль моря, выпить чего-то холодного или просто выспаться — из-за джетлага и жары он постоянно клевал носом. Конечно, он мог уйти в любой момент — директор Фьюри ясно выразился, что это отпуск, а не деловая поездка, но совесть не позволяла. Пусть предстоявшая Стиву работа и сорвалась из-за прихоти клиента, прохлаждаться за казённый счёт он не хотел, поэтому с чисто солдатским упорством ходил на каждое выступление. А их проходили десятки.

Кто-то, нимало не смущаясь производимого шума, занял соседнее кресло, и Стив повернул голову, стремясь разглядеть новоиспечённого соседа. Тот не походил ни на учёного-гика, которые толпами ошивались на конференции, ни на толстосума-спонсора. Смуглый, черноволосый, в светлых джинсах и простой льняной рубашке с закатанными рукавами, он так же выделялся из толпы, как и сам Стив. Он отчего-то проследил взглядом красиво очерченный профиль, мягкий прищур глаз, острые ключицы в вырезе расстёгнутой рубашки. Парень едва ли заметил это, полностью поглощённый выступлением на сцене. Хотел бы Стив понимать, о чём вообще идёт речь.

Словно в ответ на его мысли, парень вдруг негромко заговорил:

— Да что б он понимал в аэродинамике... Нет, ну какая наглость, считать себя передовым инженером и нести такую чушь? Грёбаный Хаммер и тот умнее. Цвет нации, мать его. Позорище.

Стив не смог сдержать улыбки. Кажется, парень разбирался в теме, и ему явно не нравилось то, что он слышал. Следующие минут пять Стив откровенно забавлялся, прислушиваясь к остроумному бормотанию. На любую провозглашённую с трибуны идею у соседа находилось три аргумента против и минимум один язвительный комментарий по поводу галстука докладчика. Стив только сейчас заметил эту деталь гардероба — ярко-зелёную, в какой-то розовый узор — и, не удержавшись, фыркнул. Парень повернулся к нему, на секунду встречаясь взглядами, и рассеянно улыбнулся. Улыбка у него была тёплая и яркая, под стать окружающему их городку. Стив неловко пожал плечами, извиняясь, что случайно подслушивал.

Докладчик наконец закончил пытку и удалился со сцены под жидкие хлопки. Зал сразу зашевелился, загрохотал отодвигаемыми стульями, и Стив последовал примеру остальных, с удовольствием потягиваясь и разминая затёкшие от долгого сидения мышцы. Сосед тоже поднялся на ноги и вдруг сказал:

— Надо бы заполировать этот кошмар будущей авиации алкоголем. Пойдём?

— Это вы мне? — удивился Стив. Ещё минуту назад ему казалось, что парень едва ли замечает его присутствие, но вопрос звучал так, будто они минимум были знакомы.

— Ну да, — кивнул тот. — Вы ведь тоже пострадавшая от занудства сторона.

Стив улыбнулся, а мгновение спустя уже пожимал крепкую тёплую ладонь.

— Я Тони, кстати.

— Стив. Вы здесь по работе?

Брови нового знакомого чуть приподнялись, будто Стив сказал что-то неожиданное, но он тут же встряхнулся и фыркнул:

— В качестве наказания. Генеральный директор фирмы, где я работаю, решила мне отомстить. Отправила, так сказать, просвещаться.

— Судя по тому, что я услышал, просвещаться нужно скорее у вас, — ляпнул Стив и сам на себя разозлился. Уж больно это замечание походило на комплимент. Тони самодовольно улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону выхода.

— Я всегда готов просветить интересующихся. Особенно, по части баров. Не замечали, что в Греции туговато с нормальной выпивкой?

Стив очнулся, только усаживаясь вслед за Тони за столик в крохотном баре неподалёку от отеля. Внутри царила приятная прохлада, людей практически не было, только в дальнем углу смеялась небольшая компания молодёжи. Стив категорически не понимал, как, а, главное, почему здесь оказался. В его планы на сегодня входили ещё два доклада и ни одной выпивки с малознакомыми людьми.

— Я не большой фанат алкоголя, — сказал он наконец. — Особенно, в такую жару.

— Ну, я и не виски вам предлагаю, — усмехнулся Тони, разглядывая меню. — Здесь есть мохито и всякая хрень вроде «Космополитана». Любите послаще?

Стив не любил — ни послаще, ни алкоголь в целом, но почему-то послушно отпил коктейль, который Тони заказал для него на своё усмотрение. Было тягуче и очень приторно, и Тони рассмеялся, увидев, как Стив морщится. Смех у него был приятный — открытый и заразительный, как у ребёнка, и Стив не мог сдержать ответной улыбки.

Через полчаса ему казалось, что он знает Тони всю жизнь. Тот много говорил — эмоционально, взахлёб, а Стив любовался его живой мимикой, выразительными бровями и морщинками в уголках глаз. Они заказали ещё с десяток разноцветных коктейлей и пробовали их на пару, морщась и пытаясь угадать компоненты. Стив смотрел, как Тони вертит белую коктейльную трубочку пальцами — не изнеженными, но ловкими, рабочими, и чувствовал, как «уплывает», поддаётся волшебному обаянию и ничего не хочет с этим делать.

С авиации, в которой Тони разбирался, как бог, плавно перешли на личное. Стив не успел опомниться, как рассказал о себе — в общих чертах и крайне осторожно, конечно, всё же многолетняя подозрительность брала своё, но всё равно выдав кучу мелких деталей. Тони, будто уловив его настроение, о себе говорил так же обтекаемо — по обрывкам фраз Стив понял, что он работает в крупной энергетической компании, обожает риск и ненавидит скуку. Их обоих устраивала такая отстранённость — здесь, на другом берегу Атлантики, можно было не влезать в привычный образ и просто быть... свободным?

Именно таким Тони казался Стиву. Свободным. Он даже на месте сидел дёргано, неуёмно, будто вот-вот готов был вскочить и ринуться навстречу приключениям. Всё в том, что он делал — как жадно пил, как заливисто смеялся, как прикасался ладонью будто бы невзначай — говорило о любви к жизни.

Такие, как Тони, ему встречались редко. Тони был даже не жемчужиной, а алмазом, ослепительно сверкающим, притягательным и смертоносным. Но вместо того, чтобы привычно отстраниться и уйти на безопасное расстояние, он послушно склонялся ближе, позволял касаться себя — рукой, коленом под столом, вдыхал едва уловимый, но будоражащий запах одеколона и добровольно шагал в пламя.

Будь ему раза в три меньше лет, Стив бы решил, что влюбляется. Но ему было за девяносто, он достаточно хорошо знал людей и отношения, чтобы понимать: всё дело в химии. Просто где-то на каком-то уровне двое людей вдруг совпадали, как две части идеально работающего механизма. Совпадение вызывало интерес, интерес тянул за собой физическое желание, и Стив был не таким ханжой, чтобы стыдиться признаться самому себе: он хочет Тони. Особенно сейчас, когда Тони, привлекая его внимание, опустил ладонь на запястье и не спешил убирать. Поглаживал мягко, и от чуть шероховатой, мозолистой подушечки большого пальца по телу расходились мурашки. 

Стив знал, что пора заканчивать.

— Спасибо за выпивку, Тони, — мягко сказал он, высвобождая ладонь из хватки. — Но сейчас начнётся следующее выступление, и мне пора.

Тони изумлённо поднял бровь, а затем вдруг весело, по-мальчишески усмехнулся:

— Не-а, — и добавил, глядя Стиву куда-то прямо в душу: — Разве я тебя отпускал?

От его самоуверенности у Стива запылали щёки. Представилось сразу, каким властным он может быть везде, и в постели тоже. Наверняка предпочитает вести и всегда получает то, чего хочет. Присваивает, не спрашивая. Стиву положено было возмутиться, но он молчал, глядя, как Тони извлекает из кошелька непривычную греческую наличку, не считая, кладёт на стол плату и поднимается.

— Пойдём.

— Куда? 

Тони снова улыбнулся — на сей раз мягко, почти нежно, протянул Стиву руку, будто желая помочь подняться, и просто сказал:

— А не всё ли равно?

В этот момент Стив понял: всё равно. Мосты с треском горели позади, навстречу с оглушительной скоростью неслась пропасть, а Стив принимал протянутую ладонь. Когда ты бессмертен и всё, чего желаешь, это хоть раз по-настоящему умереть, начинаешь ненавидеть жизнь. Запрещаешь себе жить. Стив так старательно давил в себе любые желания, закрывал их на замок где-то в глубине души, что теперь, когда дверь вдруг распахнулась, подчиняясь воле этого необычного человека, Стива затопило с головой. Он тонул, захлёбываясь, и единственным якорем была ладонь Тони в его руке.

***  
Плавок у Стива не было; собирая сумку, он и не думал, что придётся вылезать из костюма, разве что положил рядом с ним пару сменных маек и футболку с шортами, но Тони обещал, что никаких проблем не будет. 

И почему-то Тони хотелось верить, не задумываясь о последствиях. И когда он заверял, что цветная дрянь в узком бокале — это вкусно, и когда вёл, не замолкая, просторными коридорами, минуя двери с табличками о том, что посторонним вход воспрещён. Обитатели шикарных номеров на верхних этажах не должны были знать о том, куда ведут служебные коридоры, но Тони отчего-то знал и двигался вперёд с такой потрясающей, заразной уверенностью, что Стив даже глазом не моргнул, когда в карман охранника у чёрного хода перекочевала сотенная купюра. Кажется, Тони называл такие траты «издержками», а Стив назвал бы полной некомпетентностью персонала, если бы не был так занят, разглядывая Тони вблизи: разворот обтянутых рубашкой плеч, крепкие предплечья под закатанными рукавами, разлёт ключиц в расстёгнутом вороте и не сходящая с губ улыбка довольного собой человека. Стив, кажется, осознавал, что пялится на него слишком откровенно, но просто глаз отвести не мог. Он уже давно не верил в случайные встречи; может, Тони даже выследил его первым, может, тщательно рассчитал атаку, усаживаясь рядом во время доклада. У Стива ни один мускул не дрогнул, ни один инстинкт не зазвенел тревогой, дремала даже застарелая болезненная подозрительность, и одно это уже было плохо, обещало неприятности, неизбежные, как гром, идущий следом за молнией. 

Но Стив старательно гнал эти мысли. Оказалось, за забором припаркован хищно тянущий морду вишнёвый кабриолет, а в кармане у Тони завалялся универсальный ключ от любой из гостиничных тачек. Легальность его вызывала глубокие сомнения, но Тони и здесь не позволил Стиву задуматься, лихо перемахнул низкую дверцу и подвигал бровями, призывая последовать своему примеру. 

И Стив сдался: хотелось побыть с Тони рядом ещё немного, увидеть, что он задумал, запомнить его — чёткий профиль на фоне смазанных уличных фонарей, смуглые пальцы на белой коже руля и ветер, бессильно треплющий ворот его рубашки. Дорога вилась вдоль берега, по левую руку в наплывающих сумерках мерцали тёплые огни греческой деревушки, ютящейся у края гостиничного комплекса, а справа раскинулось море, золотясь по линии прибоя. Стив смотрел на Тони, и в груди что-то ныло, тянуло и пульсировало горячим теплом; он чувствовал себя живым, как давно уже не случалось, и немного безумным, без единой мысли, даже совесть не подавала признаков жизни. Стив заранее каялся перед самим собой во всех прегрешениях и в этом безумии — тщательно спланированном, ожидаемом, когда знаешь, совершенно точно знаешь, чем закончится вечер, и тянешь, и тянешь, и ждёшь, пока хватает терпения. 

А потом бросаешься в омут с головой. Омут был тёмный, цвета горького шоколада — Стив терпеть не мог такие сравнения, но других в голове не осталось. Ничего лучше он не придумал, чем выпалить это вслух, стоило Тони остановить машину у самого края пустынного пляжа, засыпанного тёплым даже на вид золотым песком.

В девяносто с лишним лет уже умеешь отличать простую приязнь от настоящего желания, и нетерпение, туго свернувшееся за рёбрами, почти пугало.

— Не только художник, но ещё и поэт, — ухмыльнулся Тони, вылез из машины и опёрся на неё бедром. Стив замешкался на мгновение, прежде чем осознать — Тони видел его блокнот на конференции, засёк и запомнил как нечто важное. — А ведь я зарекался связываться с людьми искусства. 

— Отвезёшь меня назад в отель? — предположил Стив, выбираясь на действительно тёплый песок и мгновенно утопая в нём по щиколотку. В груди поселилось такое же тёплое чувство, щекотное и ласковое. Оно дразнило и сбегало колкими мурашками по хребту. 

— Я себе не враг, — Тони хмыкнул и вдруг облизал его взглядом, откровенно и жадно; Стива бросило в жар, загорелись уши, краска отчётливо проступила на скулах и шее. — Лучше на отдалённый необитаемый остров. Где никто не будет мешать нашим разговорам об авиации. 

Ещё три дня, и больше они никогда не увидятся — мелькнула мысль и пропала, её затопили с шумом образы набегающего на берег моря, плёнки морской соли на подставленной шее, загорелых запястий под жадными пальцами, насмешливого рта под жадными губами. Кончики пальцев закололо желанием поймать на карандаш каждую деталь, во рту пересохло, пришлось сглотнуть сжавшимся горлом.

— Остров, значит? — получилось спросить, не выдав себя, но Тони по-прежнему смотрел внимательно и остро и видел, кажется, всё — до последней мысли у Стива в голове.

— А что, это чересчур? Пляж, надеюсь, не травмирует твои представления об идеальном греческом вечере? — Тони развёл руками, будто обнимая весь этот берег вместе с ровной водной гладью, раскинувшейся за его спиной. 

— Вполне соответствует, — Стив совладал с собой, шагнул навстречу Тони, утопая в песке, и широко улыбнулся:

— Другое дело. А без меня ты провёл бы его в компании пятидесяти спящих красавиц и очередного занудного лектора, — Тони расстегнул ещё пару пуговиц на своей рубашке. Стив послушно кивнул и парировал, только чтобы продолжить бессмысленный диалог, остро отдающий двусмысленностью:

— Тебе придётся стать моим лектором, чтобы я мог усвоить материал, — язык ворочался с трудом, в голову лезла всякая чушь, но Тони так улыбался, что даже солнце собой затмевал. Стив сам поморщился, настолько затёрто это прозвучало даже в голове. Но ведь правда — Тони стоял рядом, загорелый, весёлый, рубашка уже просто болталась на плечах, и пальцы расстёгивали пуговицы на брюках. Стиву неотвратимо отказывал здравый смысл, отказывал со скоростью несущегося реактивного поезда. 

— А ты будешь послушным студентом? — ехидно осведомился Тони, и Стиву захотелось одновременно рассмеяться до слёз — и потрогать его уже наконец, пока не иссякло терпение, пока в глазах ещё не темно от желания. — Я уделяю время только прилежным ученикам. 

— Сделаю всё возможное, — искренне пообещал Стив, а Тони посмотрел на него и изогнул бровь.

— Тогда раздевайся.

Тони не взял с собой плавки то ли из солидарности, то ли из чистого упрямства — был ещё один вариант, но Стив не решился озвучить его даже в мыслях, чтобы не подстёгивать тягучее, застывшее вокруг них время. Море шуршало волнами, набегало и откатывалось, оставляя полосу мокрого серебряного песка. 

— Я не люблю воду, — вырвалось само и прозвучало натянуто, неестественно — Тони даже обернулся, чтобы взглядом выразить своё негодование:

— Глупости, — и первым шагнул в море, прошёл полосу мелководья и с шумом и брызгами нырнул на глубину. Стива пробрало морозным страхом по хребту, внутри всё мучительно сжалось — и тут же отпустило, словно кто-то бросил натянутый поводок. Стив ступил в тёплую пенную воду, и море погладило его по ногам, ласковое и тёмное, позвало дальше, где как раз вынырнул и отфыркивался Тони. Стив глубоко вздохнул, закрыл глаза и ушёл в воду без единого всплеска, а ледяной осколок страха в груди истаял без следа. Ему не довелось увидеть море в той, прошлой жизни, да и в этой как-то не тянуло. Хватало зыбкого, неверного страха, накрывающего иногда душной волной, заставляющего давиться ужасом и захлёбываться им, иной раз даже под чересчур сильным напором душа. Но море оказалось совсем другим — тёмное, качающее на поверхности гребешки слабых волн и отблески далёких фонарей. Оно смыло усталость и опостылевший официоз скучных до ужаса встреч, и последние сомнения унесло в глубину. Стива вытолкнуло на мелководье ослабевшим и дышащим через раз от мучительно сладкого осознания, как ему повезло явиться на тот дурацкий доклад, чтобы Тони сел рядом. А теперь он сидел рядом на футболке Стива и смотрел с вызовом, откинув влажные волосы со лба. Стив мог бы пялиться на него часами: так бывает со знаменитостями и гениями, когда талантом разит сильно, как мощным ровным жаром, согревающим до костей. Когда трясёт от осознания, что тебе позволено на сегодня быть рядом.

О большем Стив и не мог просить. Тони уедет потом и ничего не узнает, будет жить своей жизнью, идти к своей цели, какой бы она ни была, будет вспоминать тёмную греческую ночь — или нет, но Стив никогда, никогда её не забудет.

У него впереди было всё время мира, чтобы рисовать Тони, его морщинки в уголках глаз и тень щетины на щеках. Всё до последней детали. 

— Я бы предположил, что ты никогда не видел моря, — Тони набросил на плечи рубашку и улыбался одними глазами, словно видел насквозь, — но догадка слишком невероятная, а значит — глупость. Не жалеешь, что предпочёл мою компанию умникам за трибуной?

— Нисколько, — кажется, он начал отвечать ещё до того, как Тони закончил вопрос. Лёгкий греческий бриз холодил влажную кожу, но нисколько не остужал, Стиву казалось, он оставит Тони ожог, если прикоснётся. — Я рад нашей встрече, Тони.

— А если ты рад, — секунду назад Тони ещё вглядывался в линию горизонта, где море и небо сходились зыбкой гранью, а теперь уже смотрел прямо на Стива, прожигал взглядом исподлобья, зажав беспокойные пальцы между колен, — если рад, то перестань уже терзаться сомнениями, или что там у тебя на уме? 

— Ты о чём? — Стив прекрасно понял, но одёрнул себя последний раз, оставляя призрачную возможность ускользнуть и не...

— Стив, — Тони первый раз назвал его по имени, дёрнул раздраженно подбородком и откинулся на руки, — выкинешь что-нибудь подобное ещё раз, и я решу, что ты девственник, или вовсе...

Стив качнулся вперёд, склонился, ухватив Тони за плечо, и закрыл ему болтливый рот старым проверенным способом. Осторожно раскрыл поддавшиеся солёные губы языком, обмирая от собственной наглости. Тони нисколько не возражал. Рубашка с его плеч соскользнула, короткий выдох коснулся губ Стива, и тот сомкнул пальцы покрепче, уже не боясь обжечь. Тони сам полыхал, к нему тянуло, и Стив целовал подставленные губы и линию челюсти, обжигаясь щетиной. Это было реально, до того по-настоящему, что в глазах темнело. Без шуток, ни в какое сравнение с нелепыми попытками уложить в постель другого человека «без обязательств». Из головы вымело все мысли до последней, окатывало то жаром, то холодом. Тони улёгся на спину, потащил его за собой, и Стив склонился над ним, опираясь на пальцы, поцеловал жадно, столкнувшись с Тони зубами, оборвал его смех, огладив по груди, и приник губами к солёной шее. Тони вздрогнул, зашипел сквозь зубы и вдруг пихнул его в грудь, ещё раз, сильнее, и Стив неохотно подчиняясь, отстранился. В ушах грохотало, губы горели, а Тони не выглядел недовольным; он выглядел готовым и злым — у Стива что-то закоротило внутри, что-то, давным-давно вышедшее из строя. 

— В чём дело, Тони? 

— Видишь ли, — Тони смотрел на него в упор, вслепую нашаривая рубашку, — трахаться на пляже — дико романтично и всё такое, но я предпочитаю постель. Опционально. Ко мне или к тебе?

Даже под дулом пистолета Стив не сумел бы вспомнить сейчас номер своей комнаты, и Тони, кажется, это понял. Каким-то чудом он сумел ещё и привести их обоих в порядок, отвлекаясь, потому что Стив не мог и не хотел терпеть и всё время тянулся к нему. Тони сел за руль и смотрел только на дорогу, пока Стив пожирал его глазами с пассажирского кресла. Стива волнами накрывало желанием, нетерпением и стеснением; побережье смазалось перед глазами, и было тесно даже в просторных шортах. Взвизгнув тормозами, Тони остановил машину поперёк разметки на гигантской парковке — и тут же полез к Стиву. Впечатался губами в приоткрытый пересохший рот, схватил за член, по-хозяйски нагло оглаживая и ощупывая сквозь ткань, застонал Стиву в рот:

— Ёбнуться можно, ну же, блядь, выметайся из машины, ненавижу тёмные окна и штрафы за непристойное поведение, Пеппер опять будет пихать их мне в глотку, Стив!

Стив со стоном отодвинул его от себя и вылез из машины; лицо горело, а голова кружилась сладко, невыносимо. Тони хлопнул дверью и, торопливо обогнув машину, схватил Стива за руку, а Стив вцепился в его ладонь. Секунду они пялились друг на друга, а потом Тони отмер и потащил его к дверям. 

— У тебя грязный рот, — сорвалось с языка в лифте, и Тони взглянул так, словно Стив его похвалил. — Так нельзя, Тони, и я хочу знать, кто такая Пеппер?

— Это вопрос? — под камерами Тони вёл себя смирно, только кидал жадные взгляды и обнимал за талию — пальцы судорожно сжимались и разжимались. Футболку Стива они забыли — или оставили? — на пляже, Стив сам не понял, как это вышло, но Тони трогал его теперь без всякого стеснения, только что вылизывать не бросался, хотя видно было, что держался из последних сил. — Нет, не хочешь. Тебе нравится мой рот? Хочешь его? 

— Хочу, — Стив почти вытолкнул его из лифта, Тони улыбнулся, словно был пьян или кошмарно счастлив. — Хочу, Тони, боже мой, что ты!..

Они целовались в коридоре, и Тони вёл, напирая, тащил Стива за собой к номеру, и Стив не мог вспомнить дороги длиннее, чем эти несколько метров. У дверей Тони прижал его к стенке, вжимаясь всем телом, зашарил вслепую по поверхности, пытаясь найти панель замка, застонал досадливо и вдруг сполз на колени, жадно огладил Стива по бокам, обтёрся щекой о живот. 

— Тони!

— Ты же хочешь мой рот, — выдохнул Тони, округлив губы, и у Стива в глазах потемнело. Пришлось срочно задрать голову, хватая воздух ртом и удариться затылком о стену.

— Бешеный, — прохрипел Стив, не переведя толком дух, вздёрнул Тони на ноги и затащил в номер: каким-то чудом Тони всё же попал ладонью по нужной панели. Дверь за ними захлопнулась, и время, как в старых фильмах, перестало существовать. 

Тони рванул в атаку, едва шёлкнул замок, и Стив притиснул его к двери, чтобы не дёргался, пытаясь снова упасть на колени — не так сразу, сначала хотелось нацеловаться всласть, чтобы губы саднило, а дыхание вырывалось с хрипами. Тони укусил его, просунул пальцы за пояс — Стива повело, пугающе быстро, он даже не заметил, как Тони потащил их обоих вглубь роскошного люкса. Стив только и успел, что торопливо оглядеться, ощупывая жёсткие мускулы у Тони под рубашкой. Убедившись в отсутствии угрозы, он снова вцепился в Тони — и руками, и взглядом. Тони тоже спешил, жадничая, пихнул Стива на возникшую из темноты кровать. Стив приземлился на чёрные простыни и приподнялся на локтях, пока Тони сдирал с себя рубашку и шорты. Кровать была необычная, круглая и огромная, а простыни — откровенно странными, нормальные люди не спят на таких, но Стиву было настолько плевать, что он лишь выдохнул:

— Ладно хоть не шёлковые, — и принял на себя вес Тони, сталкиваясь с ним носами. Тони странно хрюкнул и заржал в поцелуй, заворчал что-то, пока Стив тискал его за задницу, гладил твёрдую гладкую спину и никак не мог насытиться ощущениями. Невозможно было оторваться: Тони был как то море — неудержимый и странно ласковый. Своим присутствием, своей жадностью и наглым натиском он накрывал с головой, присваивал себе каждым поцелуем. Стив ему позволял — сдавал позиции шаг за шагом, начиная с конференции и заканчивая этой постелью, к которой он прижимал теперь Тони, вглядываясь в его лицо, искажённое желанием немедленно, сейчас же получить то, что хочется. 

Стив не собирался больше медлить.

Тони не позволял затягивать ласки, сверкал яростно глазами и нёс, не затыкаясь, какой-то бред, состоящий сплошь из ругательств, густо замешанных на нетерпении и разящей от него похоти. Стискивал коленями, цеплялся за плечи, словно пресекая пути к бегству — даже когда Стив вставлял ему, держа под поясницу и стиснув зубы, чтобы не заорать, Тони цеплялся за него мёртвой хваткой. Стив взмок от загривка до кончиков пальцев, ещё когда Тони, оскалившись, раздвинул перед ним ноги, а теперь у него и вовсе темнело в глазах. Тони принимал, хрипя, ругался и мелко поддавал бёдрами, насаживаясь на член. Кадык на крепкой шее ходил ходуном, и Стив не удержался — прихватил зубами, поймав судорожный вздох, жёстко поцеловал в губы, вгоняя до конца, и Тони взвыл; от него, словно разрядом тока, шарахнуло удовольствием. Они снова столкнулись зубами, Тони разразился потоком угроз и яростных просьб — Стив различил среди площадной брани «ещё» и «быстрее, блядь, ну!» — и послушался: стиснул пальцы у Тони под коленями и начал трахать, согнув почти пополам, задыхаясь, вгоняя резко и сильно. Тони скулил и выл, и просил ещё, глаза у него были мокрые, бешеные, и Стив не утерпел, впился в его плечо зубами и кончил, стиснутый раскалённым и шёлковым, а в следующую минуту заставил Тони заорать, двигая кулаком по члену и вылизывая терпко-солёную шею. 

Дух переводили в тишине; Стив пытался осознать, что только что потерял голову в первый раз за восемьдесят лет, а Тони громко сопел, привалившись к нему, и беспрестанно облизывал губы. 

— Что скажешь? — глупо спросил Стив, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, влажные от пота, и пропуская гладкие пряди между пальцами.

— Ебать, — кратко ответил Тони и с явным трудом сглотнул. — Скажем так, большой парень, ты сумел меня удивить, а это дорогого стоит. Не думал о спортивной карьере? Мог бы запросто стать капитаном сборной, любой тренер бы удавился, лишь бы тебя такого заполучить.

Стив подавился смешком и закашлялся, торопливо маскируя заминку неловким смехом. 

— Тони, — позвал он вместо ответа. Тони поднял голову, без слов улёгся ему на грудь и принялся целовать, вдумчиво, без спешки, скользнул языком по языку, раздвигая губы. Стив повёл плечами, устраивая его поудобнее, закрыл глаза и только вздохнул беспомощно и жалобно, когда Тони вдруг отстранился. 

— В глотке пересохло, — прохрипел Тони, огладив его пальцами по щеке. Перелез через постель, двигаясь плавно, но слегка скованно, дотянулся до панели вызова на тумбочке у постели. — Обслуживание номеров? — Стив затих, машинально поглаживая его по боку: под кожей легко обрисовывались рёбра. Тони был горячий и гладкий, смуглый, просто картинка — рот наполнялся слюной, стоило подумать, и будто не было только что мощного оргазма. Он был слишком близко, слишком откровенно смотрел, а Стив не был железным. Вовсе. — Две, нет, четыре бутылки «Селтерса», и свежее бельё в течение пяти минут, — бросил Тони в сторону спикера, сбросил вызов и разлёгся на Стиве, как на подушке, лениво потягиваясь. — Примем ванну? Не желаю приклеиваться к простыням.

Пятью минутами позже Стив смотрел на него, воюющего со сложной системой кранов в огромной ванной комнате, смотрел и не мог наглядеться. Войну с техникой Тони выигрывал, совсем не напрягаясь, наброшенный на плечи халат ничего не скрывал, и Стив, как ни старался, не мог думать об Англии. Вообще ни о чём не мог думать, поэтому для верности шагнул прямо в водоворот хлынувшей из многочисленных кранов воды, улёгся локтями на бортик, чтобы не быть вплотную, не толкнуть Тони к широкой каменной раковине, не нагнуть над ней, жадно ощупывая под халатом. Картинки были одна стыднее другой, и Стив торопливо съехал поглубже в воду, пока Тони придирчиво разглядывал цветастые флаконы на краю ванны. 

— Уснёшь — утоплю, — предупредил ласково, щедро плеснул в воду тем и этим, без капли стеснения скинул халат, — и моя гордость понесёт непоправимые потери. 

— Ничего с ней не случится, — булькнул Стив, выныривая, раздвинул колени — Тони понял намёк, разлёгся между ними, притёршись к Стиву спиной. 

Стив тут же обнял его, гладкого и горячего, развернул за подбородок к себе, поцеловал вдумчиво, чувствуя, как Тони отзывчиво подрагивает и подаётся навстречу. С ним было так, словно они встретились не полдня назад, а прожили в честном браке пятьдесят лет, счастливых и мирных, или полных невзгод, но вместе. Стив видел их так отчётливо, что сожаление накатило ещё полнее, стискивая изнутри: если бы он мог сделать всё, как надо, может, что-то действительно получилось бы у них. Отчётливая тоска по неслучившемуся будущему заставила Стива зарыться носом во влажные волосы у Тони на затылке, уткнуться в тёплую ложбинку за ухом. 

— Засыпаешь? — подозрительно спросил Тони. Стив поцеловал его в плечо и погладил по твёрдому животу, надвинул на себя, молчаливо показывая, насколько далёк от сна и спокойствия. Тони прерывисто вздохнул, раздув клочья пены, взял его за запястье и потянул вниз, глубже съезжая в воду. Стив накрыл пальцами его член, погладил, проехался кулаком, целуя за ухом, и Тони со стоном откинул голову ему на плечо, хрипло выдохнул, подставляя губы под поцелуи. Пар струился в воздухе, мешаясь с дыханием, Тони надсадно вздыхал, ныл и кусал губы, тёрся о Стива спиной и плечами и нисколько не помогал. 

— Хочу ещё, — прошептал Стив ему на ухо. — Тони, хочу тебя, можно?..

Остатки самообладания испарились, и совести только и хватало, чтобы не дёрнуть Тони на себя прямо так, расслабленного и послушного, ещё растянутого с прошлого раза... Стив стиснул веки и жадно втянул раскалённый воздух, а Тони вдруг прохрипел что-то и расцепил его руки, поднялся на ноги — Стив посмотрел на него снизу вверх и осёкся, слова замерли на языке, дёрнулся, прижимаясь к животу, болезненно напряжённый член. Тони облизал припухшие губы и, как был, шагнул из воды на плитку, подошёл к раковине, взялся за её край и взглянул через плечо так, что Стива шарахнуло жаром и похотью, окончательно сорвав тормоза. Он вылез из ванны и в два счёта оказался у Тони за спиной, положил ладонь между лопаток и надавил, съезжая пальцами на загривок. Тони послушно опустил голову, проехавшись руками по краю раковины. Стив, глядя на его выгнутую спину, едва мог дышать. Свободной рукой он выдвинул ящик — гостиница не сомневалась в своих постояльцах, презервативы и смазка действительно валялись на каждом шагу. Эти люксы словно созданы были для случайного секса, только удовольствие и никаких иллюзий. Раньше такого не было, не могло быть, и до сих пор было внове, странно и непонятно, но Стив справлялся. Два дня, прежде чем Тони останется чётким профилем на странице блокнота и упрямой нервной дрожью внутри, но сейчас Тони был рядом, Тони ждал, и Стив дал ему то, чего оба хотели. Въехал внутрь, шалея от острого удовольствия — оно вспыхнуло и рассыпалось по спине, отдалось даже в кончиках пальцев, и Тони задушенно вскрикнул, до белых костяшек вцепившись в каменный край. Стив держал его за вздымающиеся бока и трахал, облизывая взглядом спину в капельках воды и свежего пот. Наконец, он не удержался, прильнул, обхватив под животом, принялся целовать, вырывая стоны между толчками, укусил под лопаткой — Тони ахнул как-то совсем изумлённо, а следы зубов налились краснотой. Стив, завороженный, провёл по ним языком, начал дрочить Тони, сбивая с ритма, в котором трахал, и почти упустил момент, когда Тони весь сжался, стиснулся, матерясь, и застонал, заливая ему пальцы горячим и вязким. Стив только и успел, что вжаться щекой ему между лопаток, содрогаясь следом — выносить больше не было сил, никаких совершенно, только хотелось держать вот так Тони в руках и не выпускать даже из этой ванной. 

На кровать упали уже без сил. Тони со стоном зарылся в свежие простыни — белые, слава богу, обыкновенные простыни, — и закинул на Стива ногу. Стив погладил его по колену, глядя Тони в лицо, и Тони отчего-то не выдержал этого взгляда, забормотал что-то, прижимаясь вплотную.

— Я сейчас, — заявил шёпотом, — я передохну немного, и займусь тобой, Стив, вплотную. Имей в виду, я этого так не оставлю, так и знай, дай только полчаса, и я до тебя доберусь, я...

— Доберёшься, — добродушно кивнул Стив, набросил одеяло на себя и Тони и обнял его за плечи с какой-то дрожащей, пугливой нежностью, от которой тянуло в груди, и сердце колотилось быстрее. — Обязательно. Спи. 

Тони бормотнул что-то про умников, которые лучше всех знаю, когда кому спать, и зарылся носом ему подмышку, мгновенно утихнув до ровных размеренных вдохов. Стив втянул его запах — шампунь, сладкая пена, много секса и капелька свежего пота, — и закрыл глаза, расставаясь с дурацкой идеей сторожить сон Тони, как принцессу в башне. 

***  
Даже не открывая глаз, Стив легко мог определить, что время подходит к семи утра: он держал режим для под неусыпным контролем уже лет сорок, не считая редких сбоев. Вот и сейчас стало жарко от одних воспоминаний, в теле плеснулось ленивое удовольствие, и Тони вздохнул рядом громче, будто почувствовал. Хотелось встать, выйти на пробежку по солёному ветреному побережью, подставить лицо ласковому утреннему бризу; хотелось плюнуть на всё, вдохнуть поглубже запах Тони и покрепче обнять его, урвать ещё парочку незаконных, прекрасных часов утреннего сна. Стив никогда себе такого не позволял, но ничего ровным счётом не мог поделать: Тони пошевелился рядом, проворчал что-то и пропихнул Стиву меж колен замёрзшую ступню, довольно вздохнул, и Стив привлёк его поближе, прикрыл глаза. Думал, уснуть будет сложно, но Тони возился под боком, сопел, бормотал что-то неразличимое, и Стив отключился незаметно и плавно, уткнувшись носом ему в висок.

Проснулся он через пару часов — свежим и отдохнувшим, от пристального смешливого взгляда. Тони уже не спал, лежал, подпихнув под руки подушку, и смотрел на него так, словно хотел предложить немедленно рвануть в Бельгию пробовать шоколад. Или в Бразилию — за чашкой законного утреннего кофе, или что ещё может прийти на ум слегка эксцентричному красивому мужчине при больших деньгах, о которых Стив до сих пор старательно не задумывался?

— Доброе утро, солнышко, — пропел Тони совершенно издевательским тоном, и Стиву немедленно захотелось взять его за колючий загривок и ткнуть лицом в подушку, одним словом — заставить прекратить ёрничать. — Бодр и свеж?

Руку Тони запустил под одеяло и теперь дразняще водил пальцами по члену Стива, заставляя втягивать носом воздух в тщетных попытках игнорировать провокацию. Не получалось. Не хотелось игнорировать Тони, да и стояло уже так, что хотелось рычать и вбиваться в его кулак. Стив резко выдохнул, придвинулся ближе, взял Тони ладонью за горло и поцеловал, свободной рукой погладил между бёдер и притёрся вплотную. Накрыл пальцами оба члена, сплёл пальцы и закусил губу, резко и сильно отдрачивая. Тони захрипел, укусил его за губу и перестал противиться, только подавался навстречу бёдрами и поскуливал на особенно резких движениях. Их обоих не хватило надолго: Стив был слишком на взводе, слишком хотел — и Тони утащил за собой, кончая, стиснул пальцы, уткнувшись взмокшим лбом Тони в плечо. 

Приходили в себя вместе, лежа вплотную и глядя друг другу в глаза; Стив молчал, покусывал растерянно пересохшие губы, и Тони отчего-то молчал тоже, не пытался острить и выделываться — просто смотрел на Стива и выглядел так, будто не может подобрать слов. 

Часы на тумбочке у него за спиной показывали, что уже возмутительно поздно для того, чтобы валяться в постели, и Стив нехотя отвёл взгляд от Тони, пошарил рукой по низкому столику, зацепил пальцами брошюру, каким-то чудом замеченную ещё вечером — где-то между тем, как Тони толкнул его на кровать, и тем, как забрался следом. 

— Зачем это тебе? — тут же активировался Тони, смерил Стива подозрительным взглядом. 

Стив потёр уголок листа между пальцами.

— Хочу посмотреть, что сегодня в программе, — объяснил, как сумел, своё любопытство, не влезая в подробности о придуманных им самим обязанностях, — и оценить необходимость присутствия.

— Я тебе и так рассчитаю эту необходимость, — недовольно протянул Тони и навалился ему на плечо, зевая, — ноль целых ноль десятых. Стив, я с тебя так просто не слезу. Что там по плану? На кого ты собрался меня променять?

— Лекция о будущем ядерной энергетики через полчаса в главном зале, — послушно прочёл Стив, — как думаешь, этот мистер Старк знает своё дело?

— Так, — угрожающе начал Тони, выхватил брошюру у Стива из рук и зашвырнул куда-то, — никаких конференций, ты только мой, понятно? Захочешь, и я любую лекцию тебе проведу лучше этих идиотов с трибуны, тебе понравится, обещаю, язык у меня подвешен что надо. Дай знать, как созреешь проверить, за мной не заржавеет.

— Но если лекции отпадают, — медленно начал Стив, — то что мы будем делать весь день?

Тони взглянул на него так красноречиво, что у Стива загорелись кончики ушей. Он не удержался, качнулся вперёд и поцеловал Тони в губы, не давая съязвить, обхватил ладонями лицо и целовал долго, пока Тони не начал дышать совсем часто и тереться о него бёдрами. Пришлось отстраниться; Тони недовольно хныкнул, облизал губы, поднял на Стива слегка мутные от возбуждения глаза. Стив погладил его по щеке, поднял брови, напоминая о вопросе, и получил то, чего ожидал, но к чему не мог подготовиться.

— Будем трахаться так, словно впереди у нас вечность, — хрипло сказал Тони, и Стива прошило дрожью, как током. Захотелось прижаться поближе к Тони, хотя ближе было уже некуда, — и говорить, и плавать в море, и снова трахаться, Стив. Я просто сдохнуть как хочу тебя, в глазах темнеет, блядь, наваждение какое-то. Что ты за чудо такое? 

Стив слушал его, не фильтруя прорвавшийся поток отчаянных правдивых слов, и поверить не мог, что такое правда случается. Видимо, с проявлением эмоций у Тони было не просто туго, а совсем глухо, но тут даже его прорвало. От такой бешеной безответственной искренности Стива проняло до самого нутра.

— Здесь? — спросил он, глядя Тони в глаза, и тот растёкся в широкой хитрой улыбке, не обещавшей ничего хорошего — но тронувшей что-то такое внутри, отчего в предвкушении и радости заныло разом всё тело.

— Бери выше.

***  
Остров показался на горизонте уже через полчаса, как Тони и обещал, но Стив всё равно не сдержал удивлённого вздоха, увидев песчаную отмель берега и очертания виллы над ним. 

— Не понимаю твоего удивления, — лицемерно заявил Тони, слишком широко улыбаясь, чтобы можно было принять его слова за чистую монету, — я же говорил, что увезу тебя на необитаемый остров, а я слов на ветер не бросаю, если ты не заметил.

— Бросаешь, и в огромном количестве, — справедливо заметил Стив, оттесняя его к панели управления и прижимая к ней бёдрами, — потому что слишком много болтаешь. 

— Ах вот как, — Тони забросил руки ему на плечи, — сначала он жалуется, что из-за меня лишился возможности послушать заумную брехню седых маразматиков — а поверь, лекторский состав конференции состоит из них на девяносто процентов!

— Так, — не думая, согласился Стив, поцеловал Тони, сунув ладони ему под рубашку. Вот только Тони отвлечь себя не позволил, продолжил чуть охрипшим голосом:

— Так! А потом оказывается, что я слишком много болтаю. Да ты просто не знаешь, как тебе со мной повезло! Я тебе перескажу суть каждой лекции из программы ещё до того, как катер пристанет к берегу.

— Не сомневаюсь, — легкомысленно сказал Стив, коротко поцеловал Тони, слегка сжимая ладони на его заднице, — ещё как повезло, Тони, а теперь помолчи немного, иначе нам придётся платить за испорченную приборную панель.

— Терпеть не могу молчать, — тут же отреагировал Тони, шлёпнул ладонью по какой-то мерцающей ерунде и усмехнулся паскудно, — и не беспокойся, я куплю это корыто целиком, если тебе вдруг захочется невзначай вставить мне на крыше, а совесть не позволяет портить чужую собственность. У меня с совестью разговор короткий, ты знаешь, только скажи, на крыше мы ещё не...

— Тони, — только и выдохнул Стив, обрывая воодушевлённый монолог, подхватил Тони под задницу и усадил на погасшую панель, поцеловал в солёную шею, — мы ведь не врежемся никуда?

— Маршрут про... Проложен, — выдохнул Тони, подался к нему, позволяя стащить с себя шорты, пихнул в ладонь хрустящий пакетик презерватива. — Не врежемся, Стив, давай уже, хочу тебя внутрь, ну, скорей... Да-а!

Стив опрокинул его спиной на панель и навалился сверху, придерживая за бока. Он чуть не взвыл в голос, так стало хорошо: Тони схватился за край панели, стиснул Стива коленями и откинул голову, выставляя шею, стонал в голос и подавался на каждый толчок, проезжаясь спиной по тускло моргающим кнопкам. Стива накрыло от его криков, далеко разносящихся по спокойной воде, от тесного скользкого жара, от того, как Тони принимал его — громкий, несдержанный, обалденный. Стив готов был серенады ему петь под окном, нашлась бы подходящая башня. Но сейчас он мог только сильнее поддавать бёдрами, вставляя так глубоко, что Тони перестал стонать и начал сладко вскрикивать каждый раз, пока не выгнулся под Стивом от острого наслаждения, пачкая им животы вязкой спермой. Стив не протянул долго, догнал его в пару секунд и улёгся сверху, с трудом успев опереться на локоть, чтобы не придавить Тони всем своим весом.

— Крышу, — выдохнул Тони, облизывая пересохшие губы, урвал заслуженный поцелуй, — крышу тоже опробуем. На обратном пути. Целуй ещё.

Стив одобрительно заворчал и чмокнул его в небритую щёку.

***  
Закат расплескался по небу, добавив синеве оттенков розового и красного, и опрокинулся прямо в море, спокойное, тёмное, в мелких гребешках волн. Стив смотрел на него, опершись на перила на просторном балконе, и отчего-то не мог осознать, насколько реально происходящее: этот остров, где действительно не было ни единого человека, этот закат, который остро хотелось перенести на бумагу до последнего яркого всплеска цвета, весь этот день — будто сбывшаяся мечта, о которой обычно не смеешь даже и думать. 

Тони.

— Думаешь обо мне? — Стив обернулся; Тони стоял в проёме двери, опираясь плечом, и покачивал в пальцах бокал с вином. — Плохо.

— Почему? — по инерции спросил Стив и залюбовался, не умея скрыть восхищения: кроме шортов, на Тони ничего не было, и улыбался он так, словно мысли читал. 

— Потому что, мой дорогой Стив, — Тони шагнул к нему, оставив попутно бокал на высоком столике, — нужно не думать, а делать. Вот он я, нет смысла тосковать, детка, мне даже бежать некуда, не в джунгли же, в самом деле.

Не переставая ёрничать, Тони подобрался вплотную и встал за спиной, обнял Стива за талию, прижимаясь грудью к спине, поцеловал куда-то в загривок. Стиву мгновенно сделалось тепло, и все мелкие волоски встали дыбом: Тони держал его, гладил самыми кончиками пальцев, забравшись под футболку, и влажно, неглубоко дышал в шею. 

— Не могу перестать думать, — признался Стив. Тоска подбиралась к нему, точила когти, смотрела из-за угла, напоминая о себе, но когда Тони был рядом — становилось гораздо проще делать вид, что её нет вовсе. 

Тони вздохнул и поцеловал его между плечом и шеей.

— Есть один очень хороший способ, — поведал он вкрадчиво и взял за руку, увлекая за собой с балкона, — я тебе расскажу, нет, лучше покажу. Ну же. 

Прежде чем войти следом за ним в просторную спальню, Стив бросил последний взгляд на темнеющий закат и усилием воли заставил сомнения отступить.

— Следуй моим указаниям, — улыбаясь, велел Тони, подхватил со стола бокал, — в точности следуй, а то ничего не получится, понятно?

Стив кивнул, придвинулся ближе, не спуская с Тони рук, погладил его по спине. Тони слегка подался к нему, прижмурился по-кошачьи и потёрся щекой о плечо, щекотно и ласково, удивительно мягко для резкой взрывной натуры, которую Стив успел в нём узнать. Тони явно что-то задумал, и от него отчётливо веяло уже привычным, не утихающим желанием, Стив его чуял — как и нотку чего-то нового, щекочущего нервы предвкушением. 

Тони поиграл бровями и глотнул из бокала, без слов обхватил Стива за загривок и притянул к себе, заставил прижаться ртом к сомкнутым губам. Стив послушался, притянул его за пояс к себе; на вкус Тони был как терпкое южное вино, делился им щедро и не отпускал от себя ни на дюйм. Стиву даже понравился вкус — может, из-за самого Тони, который притёрся к нему вплотную, углубляя поцелуй, и полез руками под футболку, просунул пальцы за пояс уже расстегнутых штанов, и не было времени даже подумать, когда он успел. Стив позволил ему, водил ладонями по спине, по выпуклым твёрдым позвонкам, выступающим под кожей, пока Тони гладил его задницу, настойчиво сжимая сквозь плавки, и это было хорошо, так здорово, что Стив застонал Тони в губы, разрывая влажный поцелуй. По подбородку у Тони протянулась ниточка слюны; Стив машинально стёр её большим пальцем, задел мягкие губы, и Тони вдруг втянул его палец в рот, облизал с непристойным и влажным звуком, глядя в глаза, и Стив застонал снова, вжимаясь в него и неловко потираясь бёдрами. Тони сощурил блестящие хитрые глаза и снова сжал его задницу, вырывая вздох, толкнул бёдрами, и Стив отступил на шаг, и ещё один. Под колени ткнулся край кровати, и они оба повалились на покрывало. Стив только охнул, принимая на себя Тони, который так и не разомкнул объятий. Тони тут же навалился сильнее, закрывая рот поцелуем, одновременно потянул с бёдер Стива штаны, и Стив, занятый его языком, приподнялся послушно, сдавленно застонал, когда Тони вдруг съехал вниз, лишив его поцелуя.

— Тони, — позвал почему-то шёпотом, запустил пальцы в волосы, ахнул, когда Тони потёрся щекой о его член. — Тони, я не...

— Ты — да, — серьёзно сказал Тони, вскинув голову, и глаза у него были яркие, по-хорошему сумасшедшие, тёмные; Стив взглянул только раз — и провалился безвыходно, насовсем. — Со мной. Да?

Кажется, нельзя было говорить полными предложениями, просто не хватало силы воли оторваться больше чем на пару коротких вздохов. 

— Да, — откликнулся Стив и чуть не взвыл в полный голос: Тони, успевший стащить с него плавки, опустил голову и взял в рот — сразу много, жадно и горячо — и тут же отстранился, сел на пятки, утирая мокрые губы. — Тони, не могу, я никогда ведь...

— Только трейлер, — хрипло пояснил Тони, поудобнее располагаясь у Стива между ног, — полный формат гораздо лучше, увидишь. 

Он не соврал ни словом. Когда гладил, жадно отсасывая, когда целовал потом солёными натруженными губами, сжимая пальцы на заднице, когда горячо шептал прямо в ухо «правда никогда?» и «откуда ты такой взялся», и «не жмись, ну же, Стив, дай мне, дай, хочу, пожалуйста, Стив», и не спрятаться было от его раскалённого шёпота, от настойчивых рук и горячих губ. Стив извёлся под ним, весь горел, не зная, куда податься: прекратить это, схватить Тони за руки, подмять под себя — и ведь он отступит, пойдёт на поводу. Тони, очевидно привыкший брать себе всё, что нравится, а Стив очень нравился Тони, очень — такое не сыграешь, не сымитируешь. Стиву хотелось ещё, хотелось позволить Тони вот так целовать себя, трогать вот так, откровенно и настойчиво. Хотелось облизывать его пальцы, ткнувшиеся между губ, давясь от жадности и накрывшего с головой желания, слушать вкрадчивый сладкий шёпот — и осознавать, что позволит Тони что угодно. 

— Перевернись, — велел Тони, влажными пальцами погладил его по щеке, и Стив послушался. Ноги не слушались, подгибались колени; Стив перевернулся на живот, неловко приподнялся на локтях, упираясь лбом. Тони тут же подхватил его под живот, раздвинул коленом ноги, поцеловал пониже загривка и прихватил зубами, дразня. Стив выдохнул какой-то жалкий беспомощный звук и поспешно закусил угол подушки, давя стон — Тони положил скользкую руку ему на член и начал дрочить, целуя плечи. Было невыносимо, Стив только и мог, что мычать в подушку и подаваться навстречу. Вздрогнул, внезапно ощутив прохладные пальцы там, где Тони только что тёрся дразняще членом, он выпустил изжеванный угол и тут же об этом пожалел, давясь откровенным стоном. Тони услышал, сдвинулся тут же и как-то провернул пальцы — у Стива по телу прокатилась волна раскалённого удовольствия, отозвавшись во всех мышцах разом. Тони это почувствовал, сжал руку на члене и снова двинул пальцами, потёр, раздвинул — на этот раз Стива прошибло жаром по хребту, и он застонал, упираясь лбом во влажные простыни. 

— Тихо, тихо, сейчас, — обещал Тони, шептал что-то неразличимое, торопясь, убрал руку с члена и устроил на пояснице — Стив напрягся, судорожно вдыхая раскрытым ртом. — Дай мне, Стив, сейчас, я всё сделаю, ну!..

Стив чувствовал его, стискивая в пальцах трещащую простыню, чувствовал каждый дюйм, мучительно медленно распирающий его изнутри, и торопливый громкий шёпот Тони доносился до него, как сквозь вату. Стив только мотал головой, торопливо смаргивая с ресниц навернувшиеся слёзы, и дышал так редко, что сердце бешено колотилось о рёбра. Тони сделал, что мог, но всё равно было больно, и туго, и распирало, казалось, до самой глотки, но всё равно было гораздо лучше, чем Стив мог вообразить. Тони навалился ему на спину, упираясь ладонью в поясницу, сдвинулся как-то, и Стив застонал, давясь криком, подался ему навстречу, выдохнул слабое «Тони!» и «ещё» на пределе дыхания. Под руками громко треснуло, ткань разъехалась в лоскуты, но Стив этого почти не заметил, только схватился вслепую, силясь удержать, судорожно вздохнул — стоны теперь рвались из него наружу с каждым толчком, на который он подавался, с каждым резким выдохом Тони и с каждым движением его руки на члене. Боль накатывала горячими волнами, обжигала, и её тут же смывал кайф; кажется так принято говорить, когда крышу срывает от удовольствия, и колени подгибаются от безумного нереального счастья. Очередной волной его подхватило, унесло в отливающую закатными красками темноту и швырнуло в обжигающий оргазм. Захлебываясь им, заходясь громким стоном, Стив успел ощутить, как Тони кончает тоже, вжимаясь в него всем телом, и кажется отрубился на пару долгих секунд, даже перед глазами почернело.

Тони скатился с него, улёгся рядом, тяжело дыша, утёр ладонью лицо. Стив неловко вытянулся, устроился на боку и поцеловал Тони в губы — мягкие и солёные. Просто не сумел удержаться, хоть сил не хватало даже на то, чтобы моргать чаще. Тони прикрыл глаза в поцелуе, погладил его по щеке, спросил хрипло:

— Как ты вообще?.. Такой... Ты точно с неба свалился, я не верю, так не бывает. 

Стив открыл было рот, но передумал отвечать — просто улыбнулся. Тони тяжело вздохнул, придвинулся ближе, закинул на него ногу и руку — сразу стало теплее, и Стив набросил на них обоих покрывало. 

— Стив, — сказал Тони, — серьёзно, так не бывает. Не может мне так повезти, я слишком много грешил и прочая херня, мне не положено, как это может быть?

— Может, это мне повезло? — легкомысленно предположил Стив, поцеловал Тони в висок и уткнулся носом ему в волосы без единой мысли в голове. 

— Может, — негромко ответил Тони, щекотно и мягко коснулся губами его шеи. — Может и так.

***  
Пока возвращались в отель, Стив не сводил с Тони глаз. Всё время тянуло прикоснуться, положить ладонь на колено, на твёрдый живот под распахнутой рубашкой, хотя бы накрыть подвижные пальцы своими. Тони не возражал, сразу проложил курс и больше от Стива не отходил, лежал головой у него на коленях и лениво вещал о каком-то очередном технологическом прорыве, который непременно грядет. Стив слушал вполуха, не мог сосредоточиться, гладил Тони по волосам; внутри всё остро сжималось и болело от одной мысли, что последний день подходит к концу. Тони ни о чём не подозревал, но вёл себя слишком спокойно — словно и его отчего-то накрыло осознанием неминуемого расставания, хотя догадаться он не мог, попросту не располагал всеми фактами. 

— Так что, — невзначай спросил Тони уже в гостинице, помахивая ключ-картой от номера, — какие планы?

— Принять душ и уснуть с тобой в одной постели, — честно ответил Стив, глядя ему в глаза, вытянул карточку из ловких пальцев и приложил к панели.

— Стив, — укоризненно протянул Тони, зашёл в номер и захлопнул за ними дверь, — не прикидывайся дурочкой, ты меня понял. 

— Закрытие конференции мы уже пропустили, — прикинул Стив, — и завтра мне нужно быть на работе. Они там без меня совсем не справляются.

Размытая отговорка была наполовину правдой — на коммуникаторе, который Стив запихнул на самое дно сумки, моргал красный тревожный огонёк — непринятые сообщения повышенной важности. 

— Удачливые ублюдки, — проворчал Тони, скинул шорты и нагишом пошёл в ванную, потягиваясь всем телом — у Стива рот невольно наполнился слюной от одного взгляда. — Работать с тобой каждый день, хм, да я бы свихнулся от счастья. Идёшь, нет?

— Иду, — торопливо сказал Стив и поспешил за ним, оставляя за спиной мысли о будущем и работе. 

Сейчас и в кои-то веки Стиву было совершенно наплевать. Рядом с Тони у него срывало все предохранители, и привычное осознание мира летело к чертям: больше не было ничего срочного и важного, кроме него, кроме Тони. И Стиву это нравилось, слишком нравилось, чёрт возьми, и это было опасно. Ему уже случалось задумываться о том, что может сделать Щ.И.Т., защищая его — свою тайну — с теми, кто ненароком окажется в неё посвящен. Познакомившись поближе  
с методами организации, бдительно охраняющей его инкогнито, Стив ещё больше уверился в том, что любыми способами следует держаться от близких подальше: светлая, сильная Пегги так и не узнала, что он жив, и раз обжегшись, Стив хорошо усвоил урок. 

Пусть Тони считает его мудаком, пусть ненавидит всем сердцем, если захочет, пусть ему будет больно — лучше сейчас, чем потом в застенках Щ.И.Т.а. Потому что тайны рядом с ним было не удержать, Стив словно знал Тони уже сотню лет, и рассказать ему было бы так же просто, как притянуть к себе и поцеловать, устроив руку между лопаток, чтобы не дёргался и не болтал лишнего. И Тони бы понял, может быть, а может и нет — и этого «нет» Стив бы не вынес. Может, трусливо было прикрываться высокими идеалами, придумывать себе оправдания, но иначе он просто не мог. Ещё одного дня, с боем вырванного у неотложных дел и обязанностей, было бы достаточно, чтобы врасти в Тони окончательно, чтобы оставить его было невозможно. 

Уже сейчас было горько, совсем по-детски обидно — и больно тоже. Но не впервой. 

— Знаешь, я сам себе завидую, — промурлыкал Тони, падая спиной на постель, — а завтра буду завидовать ещё больше. 

— Почему это? — поинтересовался Стив, укладываясь рядом, устроил ладонь у Тони на животе, жадно вглядываясь в его черты. От Тони пахло фруктовым гелем, морской свежестью и самую капельку — им самим.

— Завтра мы улетим отсюда. Куда захотим, Стив, я тебя увезу, хоть режь меня, но на работе переживут, поверь. Можешь сказать, что тебя приковали к батарее и удерживали насильно, но я тебя так просто не отпущу.

Стив улыбнулся и поспешно притянул неугомонного Тони к себе.

— Не отпустишь, — прошептал тихо, глотая горькую усмешку. — Не сомневаюсь.

— Это значит да? — тут же уточнил Тони, разворачиваясь в его руках.

Стив кивнул, сам себя презирая, заставил смягчиться дрогнувшую неловкую улыбку. 

— Вот и славно, — Тони кивнул сам себе и протянул удивлённо, — не верю, что говорю это, но даже то, что я тебя хочу, может подождать до завтра. Обними меня. 

Стив послушался, натянул на них одеяло, и Тони поцеловал его в губы, буднично и мягко, словно тысячу раз уже целовал вот так, просто желая спокойной ночи, и устроился рядом, закрыв глаза. 

Стив смотрел на него и знал, что в эту ночь не сомкнёт глаз.

***  
Убедившись, что привычно быстрое дыхание Тони наконец стихло, сменилось сонным сопением в подушку, Стив сел на кровати. Тони спал беспокойно, но крепко. Стив убедился в этом ещё прошлой ночью, когда украдкой смотрел на него, спящего, в надежде запомнить умиротворённое и совсем молодое лицо. Море тогда шумело за окном как-то по-особенному, и всё внутри замирало в неясной стыдливой оторопи. Сейчас в груди тянуло и ныло, и хотелось по-детски плюнуть на осторожность и годы преследования — и остаться в этом номере, в этой постели. До смерти хотелось остаться в жизни Тони — насовсем, а не на две жалкие ночи.

Будь всё по-другому, у них могло быть будущее, у него и Тони — но будь всё по-другому, их бы разделяла пропасть в семьдесят лет. Она и сейчас была между ними, тёмный провал, увеличивающийся с каждым мгновением, и его не перемахнуть даже такому, как Тони. Стив успел почувствовать эту железную хватку, острый насмешливый ум, попробовал Тони на вкус, и теперь мучительно сожалел о том, что должен сделать. 

Искать листок бумаги в предрассветной темноте тоже было стыдно: словно не записку пытался оставить, а урвать ещё немного времени, бросить на спящего Тони ещё один вороватый взгляд. И потом, сидя за столом в мучительных попытках придумать, что написать, Стив переживал каждую минуту промедления, будто наказывал сам себя — или надеялся, что Тони проснётся, откроет глаза, всё поймёт с одного короткого взгляда и закатит скандал. Это представилось так ясно, что Стив черкнул на листе пару бессмысленных слов и поднялся на ноги. От прощальных записок никому никогда не становится легче, но уйти вот так, не оставив и слова, Стив не решился, попросту не смог.

Достаточно было мысли о том, что он и так предаёт Тони, чтобы хоть не усугублять предательство подлостью. 

Тони всё ещё спал, неловкая возня в комнате его нисколько не трогала. Стив набросил на плечи куртку и подошёл к постели; никогда ещё он не чувствовал так отчётливо, как секунды убегают сквозь пальцы, и никогда не хотел поцеловать кого-то так сильно, как сейчас. Этому невозможно было сопротивляться, и Стив сдался, позволил себе последнюю слабость — склонился и коротко поцеловал Тони в губы, сухие и послушные ото сна. Тот неслышно вздохнул, дрогнул ресницами и зарылся щекой в подушку; из-под одеяла виднелось смуглое плечо, и пальцы вслепую скребли простыни в попытке найти, притянуть к себе и согреться. 

Стив коротко сглотнул непослушным горлом, отвернулся и на негнущихся ногах вышел вон.

**ЧАСТЬ 2**

Первым желанием Тони было разорвать записку на мелкие клочки или швырнуть в дверь чем-то тяжёлым. «Спасибо за всё», серьёзно? Уйти, не прощаясь, словно Тони — дешёвая девка на ночь? Ехидный внутренний голос справедливо заметил, что Тони и сам собирался так поступить не далее, как позавчера. На что другая часть разума — обиженная — заявила: то было позавчера. А уже вчера Тони принял твёрдое решение: никогда не отпускать от себя нежданно свалившееся на голову чудо. 

 

И ведь знал, что чудеса не длятся долго, а всё равно надеялся — с потрясающей, давно забытой наивностью. Эта наивность сейчас удивляла больше того факта, что Стив ушёл, а ведь Тони даже не удивился. Был обижен и в ярости, но не удивлён. Действительно, с чего бы это ему могло так повезти?

 

Он со вздохом соскрёб себя с кровати и потащился в душ. Мышцы ныли после трёхдневного секс-марафона, и ни злость, ни обида не могли помешать воспоминаниям о больших горячих ладонях, жарком шёпоте прямо на ухо: «Да, ещё, Тони!..» Резко выдохнув сквозь сжатые зубы, Тони заставил себя спуститься мыслями на землю. После душа он заказал завтрак в номер и принялся думать.

 

Стив не оставил вещей — даже «свою» зубную щётку догадался забрать за каким-то чёртом. Оглядывая номер, Тони с удивлением понял: ничто не напоминало о том, что здесь жил кто-то, кроме него самого. Только записка и запах — секса, одеколона, пота и неуловимый — самого Стива. Тони с трудом подавил желание зарыться в подушку носом и дышать им, пока не закружится голова. Это было бы слишком сопливо даже для него.

 

Вместо этого он набрал Пеппер.

 

— Доброе утро, солнышко! — нарочито жизнерадостно провозгласил он, услышав на том конце хриплое «Алло?». — Просыпайся, мне нужна твоя помощь.

 

— Тони, какого чёрта? Сейчас полчетвёртого утра!

 

— Самое время, чтобы проснуться и помочь своему любимому боссу, — усмехнулся Тони, мысленно отвешивая себе подзатыльник за то, что забыл про разницу во времени. — Обещаю компенсировать.

 

Пеппер на том конце громко и обречённо вздохнула, и Тони будто наяву увидел, как она садится на постели, протирая глаза. Он бы устыдился, но по установленной легенде Тони Старку не полагалось знать, что такое стыд.

 

— Что там у тебя случилось? И почему ты не на конференции?

 

— Она уже закончилась и в любом случае была скукой смертной. Мне нужен список гостей конференции.

— Сомневаюсь, что это возможно, Тони, — неуверенно протянула Пеппер. — Если докладчики обязаны регистрироваться, и их заносят в список, то гостем может быть вообще кто угодно.

 

Теоретически — да, но на практике простые обыватели вряд ли стали бы ходить на скучнейшие доклады и лекции. Стив точно обычным не был, и Тони ухватился за эту возможность.

 

— Именно поэтому ты мне и нужна, моя сладкая. У тебя везде есть глаза и уши, помоги, пожалуйста.

 

— С тобой явно что-то не так, — подозрительно сказала Пеппер, — раз уж ты просишь, а не капризничаешь.

 

Тони усмехнулся. За что он любил Пеппер, так это за способность дать отпор, но при этом быть самым надёжным человеком в его жизни.

 

— Тебе придётся дождаться утра, — продолжала она. — Нашего утра, в смысле. Вряд ли мои глаза и уши будут рады проснуться в такую рань.

 

— Я подожду, — покорно согласился Тони, хотя внутри всё взбунтовалось от нетерпения. — Перезвони мне.

 

Когда она отключилась, Тони как раз принесли завтрак. Пережёвывая круассан с клубничным джемом, он запустил лэптоп и влез в систему слежения отеля. Камер здесь было немного — Тони сам выбирал отель, который предпочитает беречь покой своих постояльцев, а не сторожить их, как Цербер — но коридоры и выход просматривались отлично. Промотав ночные часы, Тони нашёл, что искал: Стив покинул номер в четыре утра. Вышел, аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь и пошёл к лифту — чёткими, выверенными движениями, ни разу не повернувшись лицом. Собственно, его вообще оказалось мало на записях, просто Тони узнал чёртову светлую макушку и фигуру, которую за три дня успел изучить до малейшего изгиба. Стив двигался так, словно знал, где расположены камеры.

 

Бред, подумал Тони. Должно быть, очередной приступ паранойи.

 

Он и сам не знал, зачем это делает. По-хорошему, стоило забить на всё это — Стив ясно дал понять, что не хочет продолжения. Свалить обратно в Малибу, подцепить там какую-нибудь девицу и уйти в запой дней на пять, пока разгневанная Пеппер не явится, чтобы забрать его на работу.

 

И всё же Тони не мог. Просто не мог перевернуть страницу и идти дальше. Что-то в этой ситуации было нелогичным, неправильным, и ему до чёртиков хотелось разобраться, что именно. Не мог Стив, тот самый Стив, который с такой силой и нежностью сжимал его в объятиях, уйти, словно это была простая интрижка, ничего для него не значащая. Стив и не был похож на того, кто заводит случайные связи и легко живёт с последствиями. Тони видел, каких усилий ему стоило отпустить себя — он явно давно и долго держал собственные желания на поводке, не ослабляя его ни на миг. Хотелось вскрыть его панцирь, пробраться внутрь и вытянуть то тёмное, голодное естество, проглядывающее сквозь светлую улыбку и возмутительно добрые глаза. Что Тони и сделал, и, чёрт, это был лучший эксперимент в его жизни.

 

Так что мысль о том, чтобы сдаться, Тони отмёл как недостойную и нелепую. Он найдёт Стива, припрёт к стенке и заставит ответь на все занимавшие его вопросы. Если Стив действительно посчитал эту связь грёбаным курортным романом — пусть так, бывали в жизни Тони отказы и похуже. Но услышать это он должен лицом к лицу.

 

Тони даже заёрзал на месте от предвкушения. Злость и обида уходили, уступая место азарту. Он никогда не хотел быть полицейским, но в детективов в детстве играл с удовольствием. И сейчас самое время было применить свои навыки и найти человека, о котором он не знал ничего, кроме имени.

***  
Среди гостей конференции, список которых Пеппер вызнала не иначе, как магическим образом, никакого Стива не было. Был Стивен Сэлфридж, шестидесятилетний инженер-конструктор, и Стью Маркс, фотограф из Нью-Джерси. Конечно, была возможность, что список неполный, но Стив ходил на все выступления и должен был где-то засветиться. Оставался ещё вариант, что Стив — ненастоящее имя, но, положа руку на сердце, Тони в это не верил. Уж слишком легко тот откликался и вздрагивал от вкрадчиво нашёптанного на ухо. Да и не похож Стив на того, кто примеряет на себя выдуманные личины.

Будь в крови Тони больше алкоголя, а не кофе, он решил бы, что Стив ему приснился. А что? Вдруг враги или конкуренты опоили его чем-то, он выдумал себе эдакого горячего парня в постели, а сам всё это время провалялся в отключке. Тони нервно хохотнул, сжимая пальцами переносицу. Проклятая паранойя временами давала о себе знать.

До вечернего отлёта он прослонялся по гостинице, принимавшей конференцию, расспрашивая обслуживающий персонал и немногих оставшихся гостей о Стиве: многие его видели, но никто не знал ни имени, ни где он остановился.

Тут следовало бы хорошенько выругать себя самого: за три дня, проведённые вместе, Тони не узнал о Стиве ничего существенного. Ни фамилии, ни места жительства, ни, мать его, номера телефона. Зато знал, что Стива заводят поцелуи в шею, он боится воды, любит старые фильмы и музыку и живёт где-то в Америке. И то, о последнем Тони догадался сам — по акценту и фразе про джетлаг.

На мгновение захотелось застонать и хорошенько приложиться лбом об иллюминатор. Тони чувствовал себя идиотом. Сейчас, когда Стива не было рядом, до него начал доходить весь абсурд ситуации: он повёл себя, как мальчишка, думал членом, а не головой, и вот результат. Как при своей неусыпной паранойе его угораздило так вляпаться, Тони не знал. Бдительность словно уснула, уступив место интуиции и влечению, и он слепо следовал им. Окажись Стив грабителем, альфонсом или маньяком, Тони ничего бы не смог сделать. Даже не захотел бы.

Хотя, конечно, никаким альфонсом Стив не был, скорее уж, ангелом небесным. Тони улыбнулся — вот в это верилось довольно легко. Сильный, красивый, честный ангел Стив. Накатила тоска, захотелось снова очутиться в крепких руках — подумать только, Тони впервые за много лет действительно спокойно спал и даже высыпался. А ведь он терпеть не мог посторонних в своей постели: слишком интимно, чересчур близко — он всегда чувствовал себя уязвимым, засыпая с кем-то рядом. Со Стивом страха не было.

Тогда, в первый вечер, когда Тони заходил в море, он ещё сомневался. Сомневался и Стив — Тони видел его колебания, ему была неприятна вода, и — теперь Тони понимал — всё остальное зависело от того, пойдёт ли Стив следом, оставит ли страхи, отпустит ли поводок. Стив пошёл, и дальше всё завертелось.

Стив касался его — жадно, голодно, торопливо, будто боясь, что Тони сейчас отстранится и уйдёт. Дурак — как можно было уйти от него такого? Стив брал его сильно, но осторожно, с дурацкой нежностью, и от этой нежности щемило в груди и щипало в глазах. Тони не понимал, что с ним происходит. За свою жизнь он перепробовал в сексе столько и стольких, что его ничем нельзя было удивить и, тем более, растрогать. Несколько дней со Стивом на корню разрушили его представления о близости. Близость между ними была не только физической, она была настоящим сцеплением, слиянием душ.Тони бы поржал над собственным пафосом, но почему-то не хотелось. Ощущения были честными — и таким же был Стив. Искренним и открытым. Заглянувшим в саму его суть.

Этот Стив просто не мог уйти, оставив короткую записку. У него были причины. И будь Тони проклят, если не узнает, в чём дело.

Он с силой захлопнул ноутбук и уставился в иллюминатор, глядя на приближающееся побережье Калифорнии. Тони был уверен: то, что не удалось им с Пеппер в Греции, удастся Джарвису в Малибу.

***  
_Совпадений по вашему запросу: 0._

Тони глупо пялился на экран, не веря своим глазам.

— Быть такого не может. Джарвис, ты уверен, что проверил всё?

— Двадцать шесть социальных сетей, восемьдесят одна поисковая система, двадцать тысяч периодических изданий. Человека с такой внешностью не существует, сэр. — В электронном голосе Джарвиса слышалась лёгкая обида, и Тони порадовался бы его эмоциональному прогрессу, если бы не был настолько поражён.

Стива не существовало. Человека, который втрахивал его в постель, которого он сам не выпускал из рук грёбаные три дня — не существовало.

— Так не бывает, — повторил Тони, барабаня пальцами по столу. — В двадцать первом веке не иметь ни единого упоминания в сети? Бред.

Возможно, дело было в фотографии. Единственный снимок Стива, который у Тони был, оказался смазанным и немного тусклым — Тони фотографировал его в полумраке номера, урвав мгновение, когда Стив спал, раскинувшись на пижонских чёрных простынях. В тот момент Тони чувствовал себя преступником, но ничего не мог поделать: он хотел иметь фотографию Стива, чтобы потом, когда всё закончится, было что вспомнить.

Джарвис прогнал снимок через визуальный редактор, максимально улучшив резкость и качество. Но и эта единственная зацепка не сработала: Стива просто не было в сети.

Или кто-то методично его оттуда выпилил. Тони замер, поражённый мыслью. Кто знает, кем был Стив? Военным, шпионом? Иностранным разведчиком? В этом случае его работодатели могли и постараться.

Вместо положенного испуга мысль неожиданно заинтриговала. По правде, ему было всё равно, окажись Стив хоть террористом. Тони нужно было поговорить с ним, нужно, как воздух, и ради этого можно было наплевать на безопасность.

— Не существует, говоришь... — задумчиво произнёс Тони, набирая комбинацию на клавиатуре. — А кто у нас спец по несуществующим проектам и людям, а, Джарвис? Найди-ка мне базу данных Щ.И.Т.а.

— Официально данного агентства не существует, — сказал ИИ, тем не менее, выводя на экран желаемое.

— Как и моего друга Стива.

Система Щ.И.Т.а была надёжно зашифрована — Тони удивился бы, окажись иначе. Допуска у него не было, а войти незамеченным было попросту невозможно — для обычных людей.

К счастью, Тони обычным не был.

— Джарвис, свари мне кофе и скажи мисс Поттс, что меня ни для кого нет на ближайшие... — он задумчиво окинул взглядом развернувшийся на экране код, — ... часов пять.

Кофеварка на другом конце мастерской зажужжала, включённая командой Джарвиса, и тот сказал:

— Хочу напомнить вам, сэр, что взлом засекреченной базы данных является федеральным преступлением. Ваша цель того стоит?

— Ещё как, приятель, ещё как. — Тони потянулся, разминая затёкшие мышцы, и приготовился вспоминать весёлую хакерскую юность.

***  
Надо было признать, что скорость реагирования Щ.И.Т.а заслуживала восхищения, пусть и поражала до ужаса скучным тривиальным подходом. К тому моменту, как последний байт драгоценных засекреченных файлов капнул на сервера Джарвиса, у дверей особняка уже стоял агент, будто сошедший прямиком со страниц комиксов — неприметный мужчина в костюме, невыразительный лицом и скупой в движениях. Тони позволил ему насладиться процедурой допуска и осмотра, запустив протокол шифрования, поудобнее устроился в кресле и сбросил на старкфон самый важный файл, за которым и полез прямиком в улей, набитый обидчивыми злыми осами во главе с одноглазой маткой. 

Засекреченный файл из тех, что хранят за семью печатями, каждую из которых Тони кропотливо и старательно вскрыл, добираясь до заветного содержимого, лаконично названного «Личное дело С. Роджерса». Мало было взломать сервера Щ.И.Т.а — настоящей задачкой оказалось просеять слитые данные через мелкое сито, здесь даже Джарвис был бы бессилен, если бы Тони не захотелось той ночью втихаря щёлкнуть Стива на подвернувшийся под руку старкфон. В отличие от общедоступных данных, в базе Щ.И.Т.а мгновенно обнаружились совпадения — все до единого под грифом строгой секретности и тройным шифрованием, словно человек на снимках представлял из себя тайну государственной важности. Слой за слоем взламывая защиту, Тони не переставал думать о нём — о Стиве, простом и открытом парне, который смотрел с таким искренним восторгом, что мучительно сладко отзывалось в груди и хотелось вцепиться и не отпускать, любыми способами отлаиваясь от посторонних. Мысли навязчиво лезли в голову, мешали работать, и Тони сам себя одёргивал, отпихивал Дубину, выхватив очередную кружку кофе, и не думал. Совсем не думал о Стиве, только о «С. Роджерсе», которого вовсе не существовало в доступной простому обывателю реальности. 

И когда Тони добрался до заветного файла, аналитики Щ.И.Т.а уже наверняка доложили директору о взломе за несомненным авторством Старка. Тони представлял в деталях, как Фьюри в ярости брызгал слюной, отдавая распоряжения, и когда человек в чёрном костюме уже ехал, чтобы забрать его — Тони было плевать. Ему было откровенно наплевать с самого начала, главное было найти Стива, и в таком случае кого ебёт, что там подумает Фьюри и его шайка верных псов? Облегчая ему работу, Тони даже оставил за собой парочку неопровержимых улик — проще было поперёк перелопаченного кода написать «вас поимел Тони Старк, сучки», но Фьюри прямоту бы не оценил. А вот переброситься с ним парой слов было бы неплохо, и Тони уже представлял, о чём будет спрашивать, когда ухватил пальцами синий шарик файла на экране и развернул его в воздухе.

Лишённый мишуры шифрования, файл рассыпался перед Тони ворохом текста и голограмм. Дыхание перехватило сразу, будто невидимая рука взяла за горло и немилосердно сдавила, перекрывая кислород. Это было слишком. Так нереально, что невозможно было не верить, и всё же Тони на всякий случай протёр глаза, прежде чем протянуть к содержимому папки предательски дрогнувшую руку. Видеофайл был короткий: Капитан Америка выходит на плац, и взвод каких-то курсантов отдаёт ему честь. Видео обрывалось на ответном жесте, и Тони торопливо перелистнул на следующий файл, запустил и уставился на Капитана Америку, возглавляющего атаку в каком-то мотивационном рекламном ролике — такие кропали десятками в военные годы и без перерыва крутили везде, где только можно, чтобы получше промыть мозги воодушевлённым гражданам Америки. Вот только Тони не знал, что их снимают до сих пор. Запись была очевидно свежая, снятая грамотными людьми на хорошее оборудование, не чета старой пыльной рухляди. Тони перелистал список, раскрыв файл с самой последней датой. Снято было наскоро и без привкуса постановки: Капитан Америка в самом центре ожесточённой драки, растаскивает противников — вокруг толпятся солдаты, возбуждённо орут и потрясают кулаками с зажатыми в них винтовками. У оператора тряслись руки, но камеру он не выпускал до тех пор, пока не утихли крики. Пока Капитан не опустил щит и заговорил, стащив с головы шлем.

Это был Стив — его Стив до последней суровой морщинки на лбу, выставленной упрямой челюсти и мутных от усталости глаз.

— Быть этого не может, — Тони свернул запись и впился взглядом в пляшущие перед глазами буквы: Стивен Роджерс, бла-бла-бла, засекречено в интересах Соединённых Штатов, показатели, сыворотка, формула Эрскина, концепция формы... Каждый проглоченный абзац вставал поперёк горла. В конце концов, Тони выцепил из вороха информации особенно чёткую фотографию и уставился на неё, тяжело опустившись в кресло. Стив был Капитаном Америкой, ёбаный боже, только идиот бы его не узнал. Тони и был идиотом — круглым дураком, и впервые в жизни готов был официально это признать. Ладно, никто в здравом уме не будет сверять внешность случайных знакомых с народными героями, но даже это не было оправданием.

— Представитель Щ.И.Т.а будет у вас через четыре с половиной минуты, сэр, — деликатно напомнил Джарвис, отображая статус-бар собственного шифрования поверх всех остальных файлов. 

— Как раз вовремя, — прошипел Тони, на всякий случай повторно скопировал всё, что нашёл, и резко свернул танцующее в воздухе представление.

Две минуты — как раз достаточно, чтобы перевести дух перед допросом. 

***  
Комната, куда его завели амбалы Фьюри — серые костюмы, тёмные очки, не хватало только надписи «Секретные агенты» поперёк лба — не была похожа на допросную. Светлые стены, большие окна, из которых открывался вид на монумент Вашингтона, полный заварник чая на столе. Словно Тони всячески пытались показать: он здесь не пленник.

Но именно им он себя и ощущал.

Его конвоировали в квинджете — быстро, Тони даже не успел расспросить своих стражей ни о чём, — и оставили здесь, не сказав ни слова.

Тони успел выпить ползаварника, когда дверь открылась, и в комнату вошёл полковник Фьюри.

— Директор, — Тони привстал, картинно отдавая честь. — Сколько лет, сколько зим! Приятно видеть вас в добром здравии.

Тот окинул его мрачным взглядом единственного глаза и хмыкнул, усаживаясь в кресло напротив:

— Правда? А в прошлый раз ты, кажется, грозился напустить на меня ПВО, если ещё раз услышишь о нашей конторе.

— Времена меняются, — Тони развёл руками. — Может, я решил помириться и захотел вашего внимания?

— Ты взломал самую защищённую базу данных на планете. Всерьёз думаешь, что я стану потакать твоим капризам?

— Выходит, не такая уж она и защищённая, — пожал плечами Тони. — Увольте уже своих детишек из Гугла и наймите нормальных кодеров. По старой дружбе даже подскажу вам парочку...

— Старк, — негромко сказал Фьюри. — Что тебе нужно?

— Вы и сами знаете. Видели же, какие файлы я просмотрел. Мне нужен ваш супергерой.

— Капитан Америка, — Фьюри не стал делать вид, что не понимает, о ком речь, — один из самых засекреченных правительственных проектов. Ты хоть понимаешь, во что ввязываешься?

— О, — усмехнулся Тони, — мне плевать на Капитана Америку, Человека-бульдозера или кто там ещё у вас в запасе. Меня интересует Стив Роджерс. Видите ли, в Греции мы с ним кое о чём не договорили.

По тому, как на мгновение вытянулось лицо Фьюри, Тони понял: он не знал. Кольнуло одновременно теплотой и обидой — Стив не рассказал, потому что стыдился? Или хотел сберечь те три дня только для себя?

— За одно упоминание его реального имени тебя следовало бы устранить, — медленно проговорил Фьюри.

Тони широко улыбнулся.

— Но вы не можете. Облом, правда? Потому что я вам нужен.

Фьюри скептически поднял бровь, и Тони продолжил:

— Я могу модернизировать вашу систему безопасности так, что она станет практически неуязвимой.

— С этим справится и наш собственный штат программистов.

— И потратит на это в четыре раза больше времени, чем я, — хмыкнул Тони. Его начинал раздражать этот разговор. — А через месяц-другой мне станет скучно, и я взломаю её снова, только вдобавок солью что-нибудь в сеть. Случайно.

— Угрожаешь? — спокойно уточнил Фьюри, и по спине Тони пробежал холодок. Он не боялся полковника, но не мог не признать, что тот умел... внушать. Тони пожал плечами:

— Просто констатирую факт. Моя скука — вещь крайне неприятная, поэтому в ваших же интересах не допускать, чтобы мне было скучно.

Фьюри усмехнулся и, сцепив руки в замок, откинулся на спинку кресла.

— И ты предлагаешь взять тебя на работу.

— Бинго, — Тони победно щёлкнул пальцами и отзеркалил позу Фьюри. — Вы мне — Стива, я вам — свои мозги.

Тони сказал это наугад, не особо надеясь на успех. Последние полгода Фьюри и его верные стражи Коулсон и Хилл без устали осаждали Тони предложениями сотрудничества. Он никогда не хотел работать на правительство, а на Фьюри лично — тем более. Прошлая их встреча закончилась не слишком-то хорошо — Тони был в шаге от того, чтобы навести на квинджет Фьюри охранную систему особняка. С тех пор к нему больше не приходили, и он надеялся, что и не придут.

А теперь, по иронии судьбы, он пришёл к ним сам. Из-за Стива — и призрачной возможности разобраться, что происходит. Как-то неприятно смахивает на продажу души дьяволу.

К удивлению, Фьюри не стал издеваться.

— Стандартный контракт. Ты становишься официальным консультантом Щ.И.Т.а, являешься в штаб, когда будешь нужен. Никаких выключенных телефонов, несанкционированных взломов и прочей ерунды, на которую ты способен. Ты подпишешь договор о неразглашении, и если нарушишь, клянусь богом, твои мозги тебя не спасут.

— Справедливо, — согласился Тони и поднял руку, — но у меня два условия. Первое — я не буду участвовать в разработке и тестировании оружия. Никакого и никогда. Это не обсуждается. — Фьюри коротко кивнул, и Тони продолжил: — И второе. Я буду работать непосредственно с Капитаном Америкой. Все отчёты, которые от меня нужны, будут идти через него.

— Так уверен, что он согласится?

— У него не будет выбора, — невесело хмыкнул Тони. — Если уж вы хотите заполучить меня.

Фьюри одарил его ещё одним тяжёлым взглядом и протянул руку:

— Принимается. Договор вступает в силу с этой минуты.

Тони пожал протянутую ладонь, чётко ощущая, что ввязался в то, во что не должен был. Стоил ли Стив этого? Тони не знал. Зато знал, что если не попытается, будет жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Фьюри приложил ладонь к уху, активируя наушник:

— Хилл, вызовите Капитана Роджерса в комнату временного задержания. — И добавил, переводя взгляд на Тони: — Постарайся не слишком его задерживать, он только что с задания.

Фьюри вышел, и Тони на секунду прикрыл глаза, пытаясь прийти в себя. События вокруг разворачивались со скоростью центрифуги, и он не был уверен, что готов увидеть Стива прямо сейчас.

Задание. Стив выполнял задания, был супергероем, иконой нации и идолом подростков и женщин за пятьдесят.

Его Стив. Выгибавшийся в руках, натягивающий на себя, невыносимо нежный и жадный до ласк.

Два этих образа на удивление легко соединились в один — плохо знакомый, но оттого интересный и притягательный.

Напомнив себе, что он вообще-то злится на Стива, Тони решительно скрестил руки на груди.

И всё равно сердце предательски пропустило удар, когда тот появился на пороге. Стив был в форме Капитана Америки — она шла ему и казалась такой привычной, словно он в ней родился. Шлема на нём не было — Тони уцепился взглядом за взъерошенные, чуть влажные светлые волосы. Стив смотрел прямо на него, меж бровей пролегла глубокая складка, и Тони очень хотелось стереть её — пальцами или поцелуем.

Они не виделись два дня, но только сейчас Тони осознал, как сильно скучал всё это время. И как важно, как бесконечно правильно было то, что они снова оказались рядом.

— Привет, Тони, — Стив усмехнулся и покачал головой: — Я должен был догадаться, что ты и есть тот самый Старк.

— Меня так удивило то, что ты меня не узнал, что я не стал тебя расстраивать. Так что приятно познакомиться, Капитан, — удержаться и не выделить последнее слово Тони не смог.

Стив посерьёзнел:

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не мог рассказать о себе.

— Конечно, — Тони поднялся, всё так же не расцепляя скрещенных рук. — Зато бросить меня в постели, словно разовую шлюху, — вполне, да?

Стив покраснел, покосившись на камеры — Тони видел, как заиграли на скулах желваки.

— Не думаю, что уместно говорить об этом здесь...

— А мне плевать! — Тони наконец расцепил руки, чувствуя, как поднимается внутри раздражение, перемешанное с обидой. — Я не привык, знаешь ли, просыпаться в одиночку и с ощущением, будто меня от души поимели. Ты мог хотя бы поговорить со мной.

— И что бы я сказал? — Стив устало приложил пальцы к переносице, и Тони только сейчас заметил тёмные круги под глазами и бурое пятно на форме, подозрительно похожее на кровь. Чёрт. — «Эй, Тони, было классно, но теперь мне пора спасать мир. Кстати, я Капитан Америка, приятно познакомиться»?

— Про Капитана необязательно, а вот первую часть — неплохо бы. Не люблю незаконченные разговоры.

— То есть, ты развернул поисковую кампанию, только чтобы поставить точку? — негромко поинтересовался Стив.

Тони так и застыл с открытым ртом. Простой вопрос сбил его с толку и хорошенько приложил по затылку. Зачем он искал Стива? Он не спрашивал себя эти два дня, главной задачей было найти, а там уже разбираться. Он хотел поговорить — и вот они говорят, но легче — и яснее — почему-то не становится.

Тони всегда получал то, чего хотел. Он захотел Стива — быть рядом, присвоить себе, стать его — всю ту романтическую хрень, про которую так любят снимать фильмы. Для него это была достаточная причина. Но для Стива, очевидно, нет. Он смотрел на Тони спокойно, немного печально, и от этого взгляда что-то внутри переворачивалось.

Тони не мог объяснить, что те три дня стоили половины его жизни. Что Стив стоил всех женщин и немногих мужчин, которые у Тони были. Что он влюбился, как мальчишка, и это было одновременно сладко, будоражаще — и больно, так, что отдавало безысходностью.

Тони не знал, как с этим справиться, просто понял в какой-то момент, что не сможет без Стива. Но сказать вслух об этом не мог — было стыдно и страшно, как если бы он, самолично разрезав себе грудь, вытащил сердце, чтобы протянуть его Стиву.

Поэтому он молчал, и Стив, не дождавшись, продолжил:

— То, что ты принимаешь за... чувства, — он отвёл взгляд, разглядывая, несомненно, что-то очень интересное за окном, — на самом деле просто задетая гордость. Ты не привык, что романы заканчивают за тебя.

Тони хотелось заорать, а ещё лучше — швырнуть в Стива чем-то тяжёлым. Он покосился на полупустой заварник на столе и пожалел светлые стены комнаты. В том, что Стив уклонится, Тони не сомневался. Вместо этого он шагнул ближе:

— Ты нихрена не знаешь, что я думаю и чувствую, Стив. Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что это была просто интрижка, ну? Что тебе всё равно.

Они стояли так близко, что Тони видел, как тяжело вздымается грудь Стива. На секунду ему показалось, что тот его ударит, но Стив лишь поднял взгляд — и Тони пронзило яркой синевой.

— Это была просто интрижка, Тони, — ровно сказал он.

Тони до боли хотелось ткнуть его пальцем в грудь. Прямо в центр белой звезды. Вместо этого он едко улыбнулся:

— Врёшь. Не знаю, зачем ты это делаешь и что успел себе надумать, но ты врёшь. Там, на острове, ты чувствовал то же самое. — Он провёл рукой между собой и Стивом, будто рисуя невидимую линию. — Связь между нами.

Стив вздохнул.

— Нет никакой связи, Тони. Мне жаль, если я дал тебе ложную надежду.

Тони буквально видел, как тот, настоящий Стив, скрывается за оболочкой Капитана Америки, захлопывается, как устрица в панцирь. Любого другого это равнодушие обмануло бы, но Тони слишком хорошо помнил, как Стив прижимал его к постели, как шептал его имя, как смотрел — голодно и одновременно грустно, словно заранее прощаясь. Так не смотрят, когда всё равно.

Стив снова посадил себя на цепь — по одному ему ведомым причинам.

— Я думал, ты смелее, — протянул Тони, чувствуя, как в груди обживается тянущая, гулкая пустота.

— Извини, что разочаровал, — по-прежнему ровно ответил Стив. — Ты зря приехал, Тони.

— А теперь моя очередь разочаровывать, — он развёл руками. — Тебе придётся ещё долго меня терпеть, Кэп.

Стив вопросительно поднял брови, и Тони пояснил:

— Фьюри просветит. И если тебе больше нечего сказать, то мне пора.

Он двинулся к двери, но Стив преградил ему путь:

— В каком смысле?

— Мы теперь, можно сказать, напарники, — Тони как мог беззаботно усмехнулся и хлопнул Стива по плечу. Ему безумно хотелось выбраться из приторно-светлой комнаты штаба, добраться домой и хорошенько выспаться. Разочарование жгло, словно выпитый поспешно виски, и Тони чувствовал себя старым.

Стив удержал его за руку, и, несмотря ни на что, по запястью пробежали мурашки.

— Ты гражданский. Это шутка?

— Одноглазый мудак, — Тони усмехнулся, зная, что Фьюри увидит его на записях камеры, — не умеет шутить, уж поверь. До встречи, Кэп.

 

Он вышел, спиной чувствуя удивлённый и тяжёлый взгляд.

***  
Стив возвращался с тяжёлым сердцем. Это чувство теперь сопровождало его неотрывно, поселилось за рёбрами и отзывалось ноющей, мутной болью, стоило Стиву увидеть Тони или подумать о нём. Он уже ждал там, в штабе, Фьюри предупредил, выслушав последние донесения, — и хорошо, что директор не видел, как лицо у Стива свело болезненной гримасой от этих слов. Он предпочёл бы, чтоб Тони убрался подальше от Щ.И.Т.а и Вашингтона в целом — так было бы лучше для всех, включая странуи его самого. 

Но судя по записям в его деле, Тони никогда не делал так, как будет лучше. Тони делал так, как захочется, творил, что вздумается, и некому было его усмирить. Загадочная Пеппер, о которой Стив столько слышал — и о которой специально читал в том же деле — была вплотную занята тем, чтобы в отсутствие Тони «Старк Индастриз» не развалилась на части. Тони умело выбирал персонал — цифры настолько чётко утверждали стабильность его империи под рукой мисс Потс, что Стив даже захотел познакомиться с ней лично. 

Потому что должен был существовать способ усмирить Тони Старка хотя бы ненадолго. Стив лично такого не знал. 

На пропускном пункте он сдал оружие, расстегнул ворот формы и шагнул в лифт, не дослушав стоящего на входе знакомого офицера. На коммуникаторе значился двадцать шестой этаж, и Стив вжал кнопку на панели. Перестарался, умный модуль замигал под пальцем тревожным красным, и Стив торопливо убрал руку, стиснув пальцы в кулак. Перчатки скрипнули, и звук странно отрезвил — из лифта Стив вышел уже собранным и серьёзным. Что бы Старк ни готовил на этот раз, у него ничего не выйдет. Да, Старк — так называть его было безопаснее, меньше воспоминаний и больше субординации — на которую сам Тони чихать хотел, да ещё и с самой высокой башни.

Старк, напомнил себе Стив. Тони остался в Греции, в доме, пропитанном морем и солёным ветром, на прохладных простынях и нагретых обжигающим солнцем досках. Этот Тони не имел с настоящим ничего общего, кроме внешности. Да и та подводила: тёмные от спрятанной обиды глаза, кривая лживая улыбка, упрямо вздёрнутый подбородок — всё было другим. Было чужим. 

И становилось немного легче смотреть на него, как на незнакомца или на сослуживца — коллегу, с которым свело начальство, не оставив шанса на отказ.

Можно сказать, что так всё и было.

— Глядите-ка, наш доблестный Капитан вернулся, — заметив его, Тони отвёл от своего старкфона перо и взмахнул им в воздухе, — целый и невредимый, и как всегда на страже нашего национального целомудрия. Прижал к ногтю очередного плохого парня? Устранил угрозу? Народ может спать спокойно?

Пока он паясничал, Стив невольно вспомнил, как допрашивал белого от страха, едва живого мальчишку, которого нашёл на задворках остановленного оружейного завода. Мальчишка стучал зубами, давился торопливыми спутанными признаниями, капая Стиву на форму кровью из разбитого рта, и не отводил мокрых глаз от накрытого брезентом тела отца — бывшего хозяина завода. Папаша был замешан гораздо глубже, чем по уши, в грязном деле, ради которого Стив прилетел в ту забытую Богом дыру, и мальчик хлебнул вместе с ним сполна. Глядя сейчас на Старка, который продолжал упражняться в остроумии, Стиву очень хотелось взять его за горло, вздёрнуть на ноги и хорошенько впечатать в стену. Где-то внутри ещё жила надежда, что тогда сквозь лощёного ублюдка Старка проглянет его Тони, который сумеет понять, что к чему, но с каждой выходкой Стив всё отчётливей чувствовал, что эта крохотная надежда от него ускользает. 

— Молчишь? — глумливо протянул Старк, ткнул в сторону Стива пером и быстро черкнул что-то на экране. — Так и запишем: к адекватным реакциям не расположен. Я так, в общем, и думал, что ты нужен Фьюри, только чтобы стоять и выглядеть представительно. А, ещё ты сопишь угрожающе, но мне всё равно не страшно, хочу заметить, так что можешь прекращать.

— Тони, — голос был чужим, словно механическим, но Стив и правда слишком устал. — Давай к делу, будь добр.

— Добрым быть скучно, — тут же оскалился Старк, щелчком пальцев развернул со старкфона какую-то диаграмму прямо в воздухе, — видишь, статистика говорит за меня. Так что извини, кэп, но я буду злым. Зато я честен с тобой, это считается? Немногие так умеют.

Стив удержал себя в руках и даже не дёрнулся. Первое время от подобных шпилек было по-настоящему больно, Тони старательно целил туда, где ныло и дёргало, вгонял поглубже, жадно глядя за реакцией. Стив очень скоро научился не доставлять ему удовольствия видеть себя уязвлённым или хоть немного тронутым. В том, что произошло, был виноват он сам и никто другой: позволил себе — влюбиться, упасть в Тони, как в тёмное зовущее море, сбежать без объяснений, надеясь, что так будет лучше. И правда верил, что так будет лучше, но лучше не стало, потому что Стив позволил себя найти. Пусть это и не зависело от него напрямую, но теперь Тони сидел перед ним в переговорной Щ.И.Т.а, скалился фальшивой улыбкой и тщательно прятал обиду за напускной бравадой. Стив понимал, что ему больно, и видит Бог — он старался, как мог сглаживал то, что между ними происходило, оставался на расстоянии и не позволял приблизиться ни на шаг. Но Тони доставал до самого нутра, даже находясь в отдалении. 

Всё потому, что он был Тони, как бы Стив ни пытался поверить в обратное. 

— У тебя есть, о чём доложить? — прервал Стив тираду о преимуществах злодейства перед добродетелью, встав напротив стола — Тони, словно назло, только разлёгся в кресле вольготнее, даже ноги со стола не снял. 

— Я не докладываю, я консультирую, — тут же отреагировал Старк, сбросил в воздух очередной пакет данных, — и консультации мои бесценны, что бы там ни думали эти задроты из финансового отдела. Поговори с папочкой, кэп, он задерживает мне зарплату.

Стив прикрыл на мгновение глаза. Желание приложить Старка об стену стало почти нестерпимым. 

— Не делай такое страшное лицо, а то я и испугаться могу. Придётся Щ.И.Т.у оплачивать мне психолога — дважды, нет, трижды в неделю. Хочу хорошенькую практикантку, нет, практиканта, пусть показывает мне пятна и просит рассказать, что я вижу. Готов поспорить, его фантазия не способна объять широту моего интеллекта.

— Тони, — коротко выдохнул, почти выплюнул Стив, потёр переносицу — в глаза будто песка насыпали, хотелось покончить со всем этим, просто вытянуться на койке, — говори, или я ухожу. 

— Не вынесу потери твоего общества, — заявил Тони и направил болтающийся в воздухе файл к коммуникатору Стива. — Основные пункты и подробный план моего исследования. Ещё несколько месяцев, и я покажу Фьюри небо в алмазах, — Стив посмотрел на него внимательнее, и Тони широко улыбнулся, — расширю границы нашего поганого мира, и пусть все увидят блядские звёздочки.

— Тони, — угрожающе начал Стив. Он ничего уже не мог с собой поделать — ещё одно слово, и гнев вырвется наружу, а вместе с ним искренность, ненужная, лишняя, слишком честная для них двоих.

— В области энергетики больше не будет равных «Старк Индастриз», — вдруг совершенно серьёзно сказал Тони, — а значит, не будет равных твоему любимому Щ.И.Т.у. Моё открытие перевернёт этот рынок, увидишь, Капитан, моя Башня засияет его первым маяком. 

— Башня? — переспросил Стив, чувствуя себя идиотом, и Тони кивнул, сунул перо в карман, развернул из старкфона продольный экран планшета:

— Увидишь, — и больше ничего не сказал, уткнувшись носом в какие-то цифры и графики.

— Это всё? — ровно спросил Стив, убедившись, что файл синхронизировался с коммуникатором. Он по-уставному сложил руки за спиной — его всё ещё потряхивало, но уже легче. 

— Это всё, — буркнул Старк, будто разом отбросив всю раздражающую мишуру, и взглянул на секунду так, что Стиву захотелось сгрести его в объятия и трясти за плечи, пока из глаз не уйдёт эта стылая боль. Он разом заметил вдруг и тёмные мешки под глазами, и углубившиеся от усталости морщины, и горькую складку у рта — пришлось отвернуться, чтобы не угодить в капкан, не провалиться ещё глубже.

Тогда, в Греции, они с Тони упали друг в друга вместе, а теперь некому было ловить, и Стив падал и падал — всё дальше в безвыходную холодную темноту. 

Дальнейшее он запомнил плохо — как докладывал Фьюри о результатах операции и о том, что сказал Тони, как переодевался в гражданское и ехал к себе в крохотную служебную квартирку, как долго стоял под горячим душем, и в голове была гулкая болезненная пустота. В постель рухнул так же, ничего не испытывая, и просто позволил усталости поглотить себя, провалившись в сон.

Ему снилось море, вкус вина на губах у Тони и ветер, который звал его по имени.

***  
Таких совещаний, Стив готов был поклясться, у Фьюри было полное расписание: крохотный зал, располагающий к откровенным разговорам, и короткий список допущенных к директорскому телу. На каждом из таких совещаний Ник наверняка выглядел как сейчас — суровым и собранным, и на каждом из них за одним столом с директором сидел Коулсон — его улыбчивая расслабленная тень.

Стив бы поверил в эту улыбку — если бы родился вчера.

— Господа, — веско уронил Фьюри, и Мария Хилл тут же обернулась к нему, по обыкновению напряжённая, как тетива, и готовая сорваться с места по одному кивку головы. — Не будем затягивать с долгими речами.

— А я думал, мы собрались, чтобы дружески поболтать, — громко заявил Тони, перебивая напущенный Фьюри флёр таинственности и важности, — разве нет?

Тони. Стив взглянул на директора, сжимая пальцы в кулаки; Тони не мог заметить этого под столом, но всё равно насмешливо поднял бровь. О чём думал Фьюри, когда собирал эту встречу? О том, как гарантированно превратить совещание в балаган?

Тогда всё идёт по плану, подумал Стив, но если нет — Ник задолжал ему объяснения.

— На повестке, мистер Старк, — напористо сказал Фьюри, складывая руки над столом, — сразу несколько вопросов, один из которых, полагаю, межпланетарного масштаба. Удивлены?

Тони широко зевнул:

— Вы просто мастер интриги. Что, решили сплавить меня на Марс? Я, конечно, и там найду, чем заняться, но тогда вы лишитесь несомненной пользы, которую я приношу на Земле. Да и не собираюсь я на Марс, так что можете засунуть свои планы себе же в задницу, договорились?

— Мистер Старк, — дружелюбно начал Коулсон, слегка подавшись вперёд, — полагаю, директор Фьюри ведёт речь о вашем энергетическом проекте.

— Директор Фьюри, — передразнил его Тони, — ходит вокруг да около, а мне дорого моё время. В моём номере скучают две очаровательные модели, а я вынужден сидеть здесь и пялиться на мисс Хилл.

— Прошу прощения? — нехорошо протянула Мария, не удостоив его и взглядом. Тони развёл руками:

— А на кого ещё? Разве что на парня в звёздах и полосах, но по мне это слишком патриотично.

Стив медленно выдохнул, прикрыв глаза, и заставил себя разжать пальцы.

— Если ты немного помолчишь, директор сможет перейти к сути, — процедил он сквозь зубы, глядя на Старка в упор. За прошедшие месяцы игра начала его утомлять, зато Тони наоборот с каждым разом наращивал обороты, стараясь щёлкнуть побольнее.

Получалось у него превосходно, вот только Старк явно не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом. 

— Как я могу возражать нашему Капитану, — едко выплюнул Тони и вскинул руки, — прошу прощения, в следующий раз возникну только в письменном виде. Ручки нет? Записку оставить?

Каждый раз, когда Стив осмеливался поверить в то, что всё закончилось, что всё отгорело у Тони внутри — новая вспышка уверяла его в обратном. Не реагировать не выходило, игнорировать — тоже; Тони был как заноза, от него было больно, и любая попытка выдернуть только загоняла боль глубже. 

Стиву казалось — все вокруг это видят, и от одной только мысли накатывал жаркий стыд. Ничего, кроме места работы, их более не связывало, но иной раз, оборвав насмешку, Тони смотрел так, что у Стива внутри всё переворачивалось и скручивалось в тоскливой муке. А потом эмоция растворялась на подвижном лице, и Тони становился Старком, снова оказывался невыносимым, и его снова хотелось взять за горло и вжать в стену, так отчаянно хотелось, что аж руки тряслись.

Фьюри оборвал затянувшееся тяжёлое молчание:

— Я не займу у вас много времени, мистер Старк, но имейте терпение, будьте любезны. — Тони скривился, но отчего-то промолчал — может, любопытство разобрало, заставив временно забыть обо всём остальном. — Завтра у нас будут гости. 

— Дипломатическая миссия? — ровно поинтересовалась Хилл.

— Надеюсь, что так, — криво улыбнулся Фьюри и посмотрел на Стива в упор. — Гости из Асгарда, Капитан, и встречать их вам.

— Из Асгарда? — Тони успел первым, возбуждённо вскинулся, даже ноги со стола снял. — Из того Асгарда, о котором я думаю?

— Верно, — кивнул Фьюри, и Стиву пришлось перебороть мгновение жуткого оцепенения. — Из другого мира. 

— И почему же встречать их вы поручаете нашему бравому Капитану? — Тони сел прямо, свёл над столом пальцы. Теперь от него так явно веяло интересом, что это ощутили все присутствующие за столом. — Из него тот ещё дипломат, возьмёт и скроется без объяснений, и ищи его потом по всем сетям, а? Не боитесь запороть такую важную дипломатическую миссию?

Очередная шпилька прошла мимо цели — Стив был слишком озабочен свалившейся на голову ответственностью.

— Вскоре вы получите всю информацию о предстоящем деле, — продолжил Фьюри, успешно игнорируя старковские пассы руками, — и положенное сопровождение. 

— Надо полагать, речь идёт обо мне, — скромно улыбнулся Коулсон, и Стив испытал мгновенный прилив благодарности к этому страшному, в общем-то, человеку. 

— Разумеется, вы будете не единственным со стороны Земли в этой нелёгкой миссии, — сказал Фьюри, — и ваша роль состоит более в наблюдении, нежели в чём-то большем. И всё же ваше присутствие необходимо по многим причинам, которых я предпочёл бы не упоминать.

— А я бы послушал, — заявил Старк, снова усаживаясь со всем комфортом, — и у меня нашлась бы парочка возражений, но видимо мы все недостойны, а, Ник?

— Не думаю, что директор Фьюри нуждается в советах со стороны, — вклинилась Хилл, не сводя с Тони ледяного взгляда.

— Тогда какого чёрта я тут делаю, — делано удивился Тони, всплеснул руками, — если вы все будете просто счастливы, оставшись без моего ценного мнения?

— Мы как раз к этому подходим, — громко сказал Фьюри, привлекая всеобщее внимание. — Думаю, предельно ясно, что ваше присутствие обусловлено вопросом чистой энергии.

— Я собрал установку, — неприязненно сощурился Старк, — я провёл все необходимые тесты и калибровки, и даже свои инициалы соскоблил с панели управления, Фьюри, чего вы ещё от меня хотите?

— На самом деле, вы действительно сделали свою работу, — кивнул Фьюри, — и присутствуете здесь исключительно как консультирующий эксперт. Я прав, доктор Инсен?

— Абсолютно, — кивнул тощий мужчина, до того молчавший и нервно теребивший в руках истёртый блокнот. — Сейчас установка полностью готова к транспортировке по месту назначения. 

— Вы разобрали её? — подозрительно спросил Тони, глядя на доктора Инсена с нескрываемым сомнением. — И кто же будет встречать на той стороне? 

Стив слушал рассеянно, погружённый в мысли о будущей миссии. О работе Тони над выработкой чистой энергии он слышал достаточно, чтобы понять, что ни черта в этом не смыслит, и держаться подальше от любых обсуждений. Очевидно, Тони совершил чудо, сведя все свои вычисления к машине, способной обеспечить электричеством целые города — или даже страны. Стив правда боялся помыслить о реальным масштабах его гения.

— Мы обеспечим транспорт, прикрытие и встречу в Афганистане, — заверил Фьюри, — джет, несколько бронированных джипов и команда хороших солдат на подхвате. По ту сторону не все будут счастливы видеть нас, так что Щ.И.Т. позаботится о подобающей защите. Можете быть спокойны, мистер Старк, о вашем детище позаботятся. 

— Я лично возглавляю группу сопровождения, — поднял руку доктор Инсен, но смолк под жгучим взглядом Тони. 

— Спокоен? Я должен быть спокоен? — Тони вскочил и принялся вышагивать вдоль стола. — Моя детка не любит чужих рук, а вы разобрали её на части и собираетесь хорошенько потрясти на земле и в воздухе? Отличная идея, просто отличная, и после этого вы надеетесь, что сборка пройдёт успешно? 

— Что вы предлагаете, Старк, — рявкнул Фьюри, и Стив очнулся от его рыка, подобрался, ожидая взрыва.

И Тони взорвался — только без спецэффектов, грома и молний. Просто вдруг замер посреди шага, сжал губы в линию и сказал: 

— Я буду сопровождать миссию. 

— Исключено, — отрезал Фьюри, но Тони было уже не остановить.

— Я единственный понимаю, как работает моя детка, — он загибал пальцы, не давая себя прервать, — никто другой не заставит её работать, будь он хоть трижды кандидат технических наук, простите, док, но я не верю в степени и университеты, я верю в свои мозги и теорию вероятности, и то не каждый день — вероятность бывает той ещё сукой, знаете ли. 

Стив смотрел на него, и внутри волнами поднималось смутное волнение, словно предчувствие большой беды. Чем дольше Тони говорил, тем сильнее накатывало: хотелось запретить ему ехать, оставить его здесь, чтоб и дальше играл в свои игры с Фьюри. Неимоверно хотелось, чтобы Тони забыл о своём упрямстве и подумал о безопасности, но когда это Старк поступал так, как хотелось Стиву?

Ах да — там, в прошлом, когда льнул к нему покорно и жадно, когда смотрел в глаза без тени подвоха и отдавался так честно, как никто до него. 

Стив потряс головой и поднялся, упираясь ладонями в стол.

— Ты не поедешь, — сказал он тяжело, прерывая очередные пространные излияния, и Тони резко обернулся к нему, скривив губы в злой и горькой усмешке.

— С чего это за меня решает наш суперсолдатик? 

— Директор Фьюри, — Стив развернулся к Нику, игнорируя выпад, — Афганистан не место для технического консультанта, уверен, ваша команда вполне способна справиться с транспортировкой и сборкой, ведь так?

— Директор Фьюри, — яростно процедил Старк, сжимая кулаки, — почему бы вам не приказать вашему ручному пёсику сесть и помолчать? Если не слушается команд, у меня завалялась парочка отличных ошейников. Отлично смотрятся и бьют током, когда что-то выходит из-под контроля. 

— У меня нет оснований не верить словам того, кто создал эту установку, — сказал Фьюри, щуря единственный глаз, — и мне непонятна ваша вспышка, Роджерс. С каких пор вы ставите приказы под сомнение?

С тех самых пор, как это затронуло Тони, понял Стив и проглотил рвущийся с языка ответ. Слова застряли в горле, он только и мог, что тяжело дышать и сверлить Тони взглядом, мечтая схватить его за грудки и заставить признаться в неправоте, снова увидеть близко его глаза, заставить его почувствовать... 

Под пальцами у Стива отчётливо скрипнула, проминаясь, столешница, и он отступил назад, сжимая кулаки.

— Это Афганистан, Тони, — удалось сказать, словно откусывая каждое слово, — это зона боевых действий, и тебе там не место.

— Место или нет — не тебе решать, — огрызнулся Тони, раздувая ноздри, — и мнение твоё меня не ебёт, Роджерс, я сам по себе. Вот что, директор, установка или летит со мной — или никуда не летит, сегодня же ночью Джарвис активирует скрытые коды, и у вас на руках останется груда бесполезного металла. А чертежи я продам на сторону, уверен, меня завалят предложениями, едва только слухи о моей детке появятся на рынке. 

Каждое его слово вгрызалось в Стива, и с каждым словом проворачивался в животе невидимый нож, засевший там по самую рукоять. Стива уже мутило от волнения и обиды, он только и мог, что сжимать кулаки и дышать, продолжать дышать. Очень хотелось наделать глупостей — перевернуть стол, заставить Фьюри отказать Тони в его идиотской затее — что угодно, лишь бы это закончилось.

И оно закончилось.

— Вылет назначен на восемь утра, — сказал Фьюри, и сердце Стива провалилось куда-то в желудок, — Старк сопровождает груз, доктор Инсен замещает его по мере надобности. Я оповещу охрану и персонал о смене наших планов и позабочусь о том, чтобы всё было готово.

— Но... — выдохнул Стив, и Фьюри вскинул ладонь:

— Помолчите, Роджерс. Я слышал достаточно, — и добавил, сузив глаз, — не знаю, что там между вами и Старком, — Тони бешено улыбался, усевшись обратно в кресло, — но впредь не впутывайте в это меня, будьте любезны. Старк делает это за вас обоих. 

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — чужим голосом сказал Стив и сел, глядя прямо перед собой.

Не смотреть на Тони. Не видеть злой радости в его глазах. 

Предчувствие беды накрыло его с головой раньше, чем закончилось совещание, и с разрешения Фьюри он покинул зал — с прямой спиной и чеканя шаг. 

Файлы по предстоящей дипломатической миссии уже висели на его коммуникаторе.

В восемь утра следующего дня маленький джет покинул частный аэропорт Щ.И.Т.а тихо и незаметно, оставив за собой перистый белый след на ослепительно голубом небе. 

Стив смотрел на него, пока не заболели глаза, и убеждал себя, что всё будет хорошо. Что Щ.И.Т. позаботится об этом. Что Тони вернётся через три дня живой и здоровый. 

Вот только Тони не вернулся.

Ни через три дня, ни через неделю.

**ЧАСТЬ 3**

На этаже было тихо, только приглушённо стучали клавиши на чьей-то клавиатуре. Стив даже не сбился с шага, обогнув привставшего ему навстречу секретаря, с силой толкнул тяжёлую дверь и вошёл в кабинет. 

— Роджерс? — обернулся Фьюри, досадливо поморщился, прикрывая разложенные бумаги закрытой папкой сплошь в печатях секретности. — Что вы хотели? Какие-то проблемы с нашими гостями? Мария, опустите оружие, это становится невежливым.

О да, с гостями были проблемы. Стив мог бы зачитать вслух полный список, вот только пришёл он сюда не за этим. В списке было много занимательных пунктов, вроде того, что уполномоченные представители Асгарда оказались братьями — один другого краше. Но если прямолинейного и тяжеловесного, как древняя катапульта, Тора Стив понимал хотя бы отчасти, то от Локи хотелось отойти подальше, где он не достал бы своими цепкими глазищами. 

Кроме очевидных неурядиц, в списке была ежедневное нежелание братьев следовать протоколу встречи — и то, что за стол переговоров оба обычно являлись чересчур довольными даже для всемогущих существ. И Стив предположил бы что угодно другое, если бы был слеп. Но слепым он не был, и от сыновей Одина веяло сексом, отчего вся дипломатическая миссия испытывала проблемы с тем, куда девать глаза.

Но всё это совершенно не имело значения. Даже то, что Стив бросил всё это сейчас на агента Коулсона — которого, к счастью, семейная идиллия асгардцев не волновала ни на грамм.

— Вы знаете, чего я хочу, — Стив отбросил лишнее и упёрся ладонями в стол. Бумага смялась под пальцами и кое-где с треском прорвалась. — Старк. Я хочу знать, что с ним. 

На лице Фьюри не дрогнул ни один мускул, но Стив отчего-то знал, что дело нечисто, пресловутая интуиция надрывалась ещё с памятного сбора. Уже неделю Стив видел во сне ослепительно голубое небо, разрезанное белой полосой, и пылающее солнце Афганистана, которое он никогда в жизни не чувствовал на собственной шкуре. 

— Хилл, займитесь делом, — коротко приказал Фьюри и сел в своё кресло, махнув рукой Стиву: — Сядьте, капитан Роджерс, и возьмите себя в руки.

— Я совершенно спокоен, — сказал Стив, не отводя от него взгляда, — и я хочу знать, полковник. Правду. 

— Капитан, — Фьюри навалился на стол локтями, сузив глаз, — вы осознаёте, что ставите под угрозу безопасность нашего мира? В ваше отсутствие всё может выйти из-под контроля.

— Я уверен, что агент Коулсон справится, — медленно сказал Стив, сжимая кулаки, — а ещё я уверен, что вы что-то от меня скрываете. И я не уйду, пока не узнаю, в чём дело.

— В вашем деле сказано, что ваши речи способны задеть любого солдата, — хмыкнул Фьюри, раскрывая одну из облепленных штампами папок, — должен признать, Роджерс, вы действительно не умеете отступать.

У Стива от смутного беспокойства и глухой ярости медленно темнело в глазах. За прошедшую неделю он прошёл все стадии от отрицания до принятия, и будь Тони здесь — многое прояснилось бы, но Тони не было. 

И Стив готов был брать офис Фьюри штурмом, чтобы узнать, когда снова сможет увидеть невыносимого Старка, который превратил его жизнь в форменный ад — и непостижимо быстро оказался так важен.

***  
Скоростной джет бесшумно скользил по тёмному небу, залитому ночью по самый горизонт. Экипаж хранил молчание, и в гнетущей тишине на Стива медленно накатывал страх, тяжёлый и вяжущий, отражался в иллюминаторе, от которого он не отводил глаз. Снаружи мелькали смутные очертания изрезанной горами местности; алая точка на экране навигатора пульсировала совсем близко от места назначения. По плану Фьюри силы Щ.И.Т.а подбирались к убежищу с трех сторон: две наземные группы должны были прикрыть Стива во время его атаки с воздуха. Возможность участвовать в операции пришлось выгрызать зубами: Фьюри упирался, у Стива руки чесались послать к чертям субординацию и схватить его за глотку. В конце концов, он вылетел из переговорной, грохнув дверью, и прямиком пошёл к ангару: камуфляжку можно было найти в кабине любого из джетов, а координаты похитивших Старка террористов Фьюри опрометчиво сбросил всем присутствующим ещё в самом начале. Стив так и не понял, чего ублюдки хотят от Старка и зачем выкрали его, попутно устроив огненный ад группе сопровождения, но ему было до тошноты страшно за Тони, который был там один. Тони, привыкший к роскоши и пижонским простыням. Его Тони. 

В конце концов, Фьюри вызвал его уже у самолета и сквозь зубы процедил коды доступа на вылет с базы.

— Капитан, будем на месте через две минуты, — доложил пилот, вырывая из тянущих в отчаяние мыслей, и Стив выпрямился, усилием воли отодвинув в сторону чувства.

Сначала он спасёт Тони, а думать будет потом.

Мысль о том, что нужно было поблагодарить Фьюри за оперативный поиск убежища, унёс ударивший в лицо ветер, когда Стив шагнул в бездонную тёплую ночь. 

***  
Залечь удалось совсем недалеко от входа: из своего убежища между камнями Стив как на ладони видел тёмный провал пещеры и фигуры часовых по краям. В свете костров фигуры щетинились дулами и отбрасывали на скалистую землю длинные тени. Стив скорчился между валунов, прижимаясь к одному спиной; ничего не происходило, и сигнала от группы захвата не было уже больше часа. Поглаживая край щита, Стив считал про себя секунды и пытался быть терпеливым. 

Нужно ещё немного выдержки. Совсем немного, и Тони окажется в безопасности.

Часовые менялись каждые тридцать минут, один хмурый солдат сменял другого. Они перебрасывались парой лающих слов и по очереди исчезали в пещере. За три часа наблюдения они ни на шаг не отошли от этой схемы — поэтому Стив не поверил глазам, внезапно заметив задержку. Сигнала всё ещё не было, но и терпения не оставалось: с каждой секундой перед глазами всё яснее вставали перспективы одна страшнее другой. Утекали секунды, и вместе с ними таяли шансы Тони. С каждой минутой промедления ждать становилось всё труднее — и всё сильнее хотелось сделать какую-нибудь глупость. 

Стив проверил крепления щита и сдвинулся с места; не выходя из тени, он приблизился и вдоль стены проскользнул в пещеру за спиной замешкавшихся часовых. Возле самого входа на землю падал свет из единственного хорошо освещённого коридора, и оттуда же доносились громкие голоса. Самоуверенность хозяев сыграла Стиву на руку: он обошёл квадрат света по широкому периметру и нырнул в ближайший коридор по левую руку. Запутанные ходы сами по себе обеспечивали хорошую защиту: блуждая в темноте, Стив вырубил только парочку случайных охранников, прежде чем наткнулся на сплошную гладкую стену с тонкой щелью посередине.

На укреплённую дверь, закрытую на массивный засов. 

Стив резко выдохнул и потянул его вверх. В тишине скрежет прозвучал просто оглушительно, и где-то вдалеке поднялся невнятный шум, зазвучали отрывистые крики. Стив запустил мысленный обратный отсчёт и протиснулся между тяжелыми створками. 

И встретился взглядом с Тони.

Тони, который выглядел как тень самого себя.

Тони, который шарахнулся от него, захлебываясь яростным криком:

— Отключай! — и Стива толкнуло в спину, швырнуло на землю, оглушило грохотом взрыва. В ушах зазвенело; Стив приподнялся, и Тони схватил его за плечи, помогая встать, заорал что-то прямо в лицо, брызгая слюной. Стив смотрел, как шевелятся его губы, и тупо моргал, пойманный вязкой глухой тишиной.

А потом отпустило — резко, словно отрезало: Стив жадно глотнул раскалённого воздуха и схватил Тони за руки, торопливо обшарил взглядом.

— Живой, — прорычал хрипло, и Тони оскалился на него, дёрнул руки: куртка с чужого плеча болталась на нём, черты заострились, и горькая складка прорезала угол рта.

— Какого хера, — резко выплюнул он, — ты полез сюда в одиночку, мы же теперь, блядь, не прощу, ёбаный ты идиот, я бы сам нашёл выход!

Инсен за его спиной торопливо жёг какие-то бумаги, сплошь исписанные резким почерком Тони, а Стив всё не мог оторвать от Старка глаз, собраться и вытащить их отсюда. В синеватом свете Тони казался бледным до серости, пожирал Стива глазами и вдруг скривился, почти повиснув на нём, заскрёб скрюченными пальцами грудь, и Стив понял, откуда идёт этот синий свет.

— Потом, — рявкнул Тони, запахнув куртку, — поднимайся и сваливаем, мне совершенно не нравится здешний сервис, как раз собирался съехать, когда ты сюда заявился, капитан Беспечность.

От шуточки, совершенно неуместной и очевидно натянутой, стало легче, и Стив поднялся во весь рост, спешно оценивая ситуацию. Коридор, три зала, семь поворотов, далёкие голоса, звучащие всё ближе. 

И единственный пистолет у него на бедре.

— Держитесь близко за мной, — приказал Стив, и Тони дёрнулся, но кивнул, закусив губу. — Идти сможешь?

— Не переживай, — огрызнулся Тони, застегнул куртку и быстро запихнул за пазуху пару мятых чертежей. — И шевелись уже.

За резким раздражением Стиву чудилась надежда и разъедающий жуткий страх — не за себя самого.

На первых солдат они наткнулись уже во втором зале: Стив выскочил прямо под пули — они гулко простучали по щиту. Горячим огнём мазнуло пониже бедра, зато с другой стороны кто-то заорал и свалился, обливаясь кровью. Не особо надеясь на следующий удачный рикошет, Стив выглянул из-за щита, краем уха слыша сдавленную ругань Тони, и тремя выстрелами в голову и грудь снял троих высунувшихся под огонь солдат. Остальные скрылись за углом, и Стив временно выдохнул: на поясе у него была ещё пара запасных обойм, но от убийства накрыло ледяным холодом, а штанина уже намокла, пропитавшись кровью. 

Следующий отряд они пропустили мимо, спрятавшись в узком проёме стены; Стив затаил дыхание, прижимая к груди щит, Тони за его спиной дышал тихо и резко, явственно глотая хрипы. От Инсена не доносилось ни звука; только когда мимо них простучали тяжелые ботинки, а затем вдалеке грохнул взрыв, он слабо улыбнулся — одними глазами — и прошептал:

— Сработало, — и Тони радостно оскалился в ответ.

Пещеру тряхнуло раз, другой, взвился и оборвался яростный вопль. Стив уставился в потолок, с которого сыпался мелкий сор и камешки покрупнее, и ускорил шаг.

— Сколько взрывчатки ты там заложил? — спросил он у Тони громким шёпотом, приближаясь к новому залу с отчетливым ощущением подступающего конца.

— Сколько смог, — прошипел Тони, — они притащили кучу моих ракет. Хотели «Иерихон», а придётся отсосать у меня, да ещё раньше времени, спасибо тебе.

— Тони, — просительно позвал Стив; в зале было пусто — кажется, пока они оторвались. — Пожалуйста.

— Пожалуйста, — передразнил Тони, сжав зубы, и Стив, почуяв пробившуюся искренность, повернулся к нему лицом. — Я не просил меня спасать, ясно?

— Не просил, — тихо сказал Стив, глядя ему в глаза, испещрённые алыми прожилками, — но я всё равно пришёл. 

Со стороны камеры снова грохнуло, и ещё раз — совсем с другой стороны. Стены в пещере заходили ходуном, с потолка посыпались влажные комья земли — кажется, Щ.И.Т. не церемонился с методами. Шум теперь шёл отовсюду, глушил и мешал ориентироваться: у самого выхода из зала Стив развернулся, каким-то чудом оттолкнул Тони — и встретил огонь плечом и щитом. Пули посыпались градом, боль впилась в спину и плечо, потекла по груди — их обошли другим коридором и подстерегли в самый неудачный момент. Вместо орущих солдат в этот раз была явно организованная группа боевиков: они засели в зале, отсчитывая секунды, и Стив, собирая оружие с тел, осознал с убийственной ясностью: сбежать, оставив их за спиной, не получится. Шквальный огонь накроет его и обоих заложников, настигнет Тони — Стив похолодел и резко передёрнул затвор на найденном ружье. 

— Мне не нравится твоё лицо, — процедил Тони, схватил его за локоть и сжал, — Стив, даже не думай, ты туда один не пойдёшь. 

— Инсен, — чужим голосом позвал Стив, словно не замечая его, — идите вперёд. Стены обвалятся раньше, чем сюда доберётся группа захвата. Постарайтесь выбраться живыми, — вырвавшись из нетвёрдой хватки, Стив передал Инсену свой пистолет. В глазах Инсена застыл ужас, пистолет запрыгал в его руке, и Стив слегка встряхнул его за запястье. — Придите в себя, доктор.

— Не смей меня игнорировать, — Тони толкнул его в грудь, вставая на пути: от злости у него подрагивали губы и яростно билась жилка на виске, а свет в распахнутой куртке пульсировал частым бешеным пульсом. — Стив, мать твою, включи голову, ты умрёшь!

Стив посмотрел на него — и ударил в челюсть, коротко, почти без замаха и не оставив времени на сомнения.

— Позаботьтесь о нём, — попросил, не оборачиваясь, и вышел в зал — прямо навстречу огню и железу. 

Боль вгрызлась в тело мгновенно, вспыхнула множеством раскалённых очагов; Стив отмёл её, отстреливаясь, вжался спиной в подрагивающую от взрывов стену. За грохотом он почти не слышал криков, мир выцвел до серого и красного. Белым полыхали выстрелы, и боли становилось всё больше, она затапливала, размывала решимость, давила к земле. Кровь текла по щиту, перечеркивая белую звезду, сливалась с красными полосами — Стив стрелял, куда придётся, оттесняя оставшихся боевиков, и они падали, как сломанные куклы, нелепо валясь на землю. Он даже не сразу понял, что больше никого не осталось — в ушах всё ещё звучали крики и резкие хлопки выстрелов. Тогда и накатило — Стив привалился к стене в шатающемся зале и сполз на землю, не находя в истерзанной груди сил вздохнуть. Форма потемнела от крови, светлых пятен на ней не осталось, и Стив, откинув голову, тупо смотрел на собственную руку. В раскрытой ладони скопилась кровь, стекала сквозь пальцы; вдохнуть всё не получалось, в висках бился дёрганый пульс, и сознание медленно ускользало, привычно, знакомо, только Стив не хотел уходить, не сейчас, он хотел остаться в этой пещере, залитой кровью и разваливающейся на части, и вывести Тони из этого ада. Вызволить, вынести на руках, если потребуется, нужно было только глотнуть воздуха и заставить себя подняться, только...

— ...ив! — ворвался в уши резкий крик, принёс смятение в бессмысленную чёткость мысли. — Очнись, твою мать, не уходи, не смей снова меня бросать!

Тони не ушёл наружу. Тони стоял рядом с ним на коленях и орал, срывая голос, и тряс его за плечо, но боли не было. Уже не было. 

Только страх, что он не успеет. 

— Уходи, — голос не слушался, и вместо слов вырывался невнятный хрип, — Тони. Сейчас.

Перед глазами уже темнело, и время утекало быстрее, чем рушился свод. 

Тони схватил его за руку, сжал в ладонях безжизненные пальцы, кривясь, шевелил губами — Стив уже не слышал слов, только молча смотрел на него, цепляясь взглядом на дорожки слёз, пролегшие по грязным щекам. 

Он снова уходил, не прощаясь.

А потом Тони дёрнуло что-то, потащило, и он закричал, брыкаясь и выворачиваясь; Стив приоткрыл тяжёлые веки — Инсен тащил Тони прочь, и потолок дрожал у них над головами.

Стив закрыл глаза, и тьма проглотила его, пронеся сквозь взметнувшийся коридор ярких воспоминаний.

И оставила без воздуха под толщей мутной ледяной воды.\

***  
_Влажная, густая темнота обволакивала его, обнимала тяжёлыми водами, убаюкивала. Он плыл в ней, расслабленный и спокойный. Иногда его прибивало к берегу, и тогда он видел людей — серьёзного доктора в белом халате, светловолосую девушку, казавшуюся смутно знакомой, великана-циклопа с дырой вместо глаза. Они стояли над ним, и их голоса сливались в единый гомон, режущий по ушам._

_Он отталкивался от них и снова уплывал в темноту._

_Ему снились мёртвые. Мама протягивала руки, тепло улыбаясь, но когда он пытался коснуться её, она растворялась во тьме. Он срывал голос, пытаясь докричаться до неё, но ответом ему служила темнота._

_Отца он видел тоже. Строго поджатые губы, расфокусированный взгляд — всегда мимо, всегда не на него! — и слова, протянутые равнодушным холодным тоном._

_«Я разочарован, Энтони»._

_Во тьме он не видел собственных слёз._

_«Ты не должен бояться, Тони», — говорил Стив. На месте белой звезды в его груди зияла дыра, он видел горы и сухой песок сквозь неё._

_«Ты не виноват, Тони», — Стив зажимал рукой рану на виске, и лицо его окрашивалось кровью._

_«Тебя не должно здесь быть», — Стив хмурился, и желание коснуться его становилось невыносимым._

_Стив проступал из тьмы, оборачивался лавой и протягивал раскалённую руку к его груди. Его пальцы больно давили на рёбра, но он знал, что так надо._

_Стив вырывал ему сердце, и он горел. Стив умирал у него на руках, и тогда он умирал тоже._

Тони рванулся на постели, хрипя и комкая ткань на груди. Чьи-то руки аккуратно, но уверенно обхватили за плечи, надавили, заставляя лечь обратно. Тони заморгал, пытаясь сфокусироваться на ворохе трубок, впивающихся в руку и солнечное сплетение. Под тканью больничной робы, там, где сильнее всего болело, ярко светилось.

Атомный реактор.

В его груди ёбаный реактор!

Тони дёрнулся, вырываясь из хватки, но его снова уложили. Кто-то сделал ему укол, а сверху навис пожилой врач:

— Всё в порядке, мистер Старк. Вы в безопасности, в больнице Щ.И.Т.а

Следом в губы ткнулся стакан с водой, и Тони жадно припал, с трудом сглатывая — казалось, горло совсем атрофировалось. Мир перед глазами начинал плыть, и слова доктора он услышал словно сквозь слой ваты:

— Спите и ни о чём не думайте.

Сложно думать, проваливаясь в забытье.

Сны ему больше не снились. Тони приходил в себя несколько раз, его поили водой, а один раз даже тёплым бульоном. В белоснежной палате царил полумрак, разбавляемый свечением реактора. Тони пытался собрать воедино мысли, но они расплывались, как стая рыб, и тогда он засыпал снова. Ему казалось, он смертельно устал.

Когда он проснулся в очередной раз, в кресле у его постели обнаружился Инсен. Левую бровь залеплял пластырь, но в целом он выглядел неплохо. Тони повернул голову, чувствуя в себе достаточно сил, чтобы не проваливаться в дрёму хотя бы в ближайшее время.

— Что произошло? — спросил он, не узнавая собственного хриплого голоса.

— Ты пролежал в коме шесть дней, — ответил Инсен. — Травма головы, пара треснутых рёбер, синяки и гематомы, сильное истощение. Сейчас всё в порядке. Твой магнит — он указал на реактор в груди, — слегка повредился при обвале, мне разрешили его подлатать. Всё в порядке, — мягко повторил он.

— Стив?..

При воспоминании о Стиве кольнуло болью и ужасом, Тони дёрнулся, и Инсен привстал, будто желая его удержать. Тело ещё не было готово к таким подвигам, и Тони без сил упал обратно.

— Что со Стивом?

— Пещера обрушилась сразу, как мы ушли, — Инсен неловко пожал плечами и отвёл взгляд. — Я не видел, как он выходил...

— Он выбрался, — твёрдо заявил Тони. — Я видел, как он выбрался. Может, его Щ.И.Т. вытащил или сам... Я видел.

— Может, и так, — медленно протянул Инсен, и по его виду Тони понял, что тот с ним не согласен. — Мне всё равно ничего не сообщают.

— Где Хилл? Фьюри? Коулсон? Нужно связаться с кем-то...

— Насколько я понял по обрывкам информации, Щ.И.Т. занят божественной проблемой, — Инсен обозначил кавычки в воздухе, и Тони поморщился.

— Нужно выбираться отсюда, — заявил он. — Меня заебало, что нас держат здесь, как цепных псов, и при этом не сообщают никакой информации. Джарвис!..

Конечно, при нём не было ни единого гаджета, чтобы связаться с собственным ИИ. Разозлившись, Тони несколько раз от души вдавил кнопку вызова дежурного врача, намереваясь высказать всё, что думает об информационном вакууме, божественных проблемах и остальном. Мысль, что он должен быть благодарен врачам как минимум за своё спасение, мелькнула и безвозвратно исчезла. Его спас Стив. Это он разыскал его в пустыне, прошёл охрану и появился ровно в тот момент, когда надежда Тони окончательно иссякла. Теперь она снова горела внутри негаснущим маяком, и Тони как мог старался не думать, почему Стив не пришёл. Обижен? Занят? Тони ещё раз нажал на кнопку и в распахнувшихся дверях увидел Пеппер.

От её вида — усталой, с покрасневшими — хорошо, если просто от недосыпа, — глазами, Тони растерял всю свою злобу.

— Ты жив, сукин ты сын! — всхлипнула она, порывисто обнимая его за плечи. Тело прошило болью, он, видимо, застонал, потому что Пеппер поспешно отстранилась. — Прости, прости. Ты ужасно выглядишь.

Тони усмехнулся, краем глаза увидев, как Инсен выходит из палаты, деликатно решив не мешать.

— Что произошло? — тихо спросила Пеппер, усаживаясь на краешек постели. — Мне толком ничего не рассказали, только что ты пострадал на миссии в Афганистане. Террористы, плен... О господи... — Её глаза, натолкнувшись на реактор, в ужасе расширились. — Что с тобой сделали?

— Эта штука как раз и спасла мне жизнь, — криво улыбнулся Тони. — А так всё нормально, потрепало немного. Террористы, знаешь ли, предпочитают работать грязно.

Кажется, его беспечный тон не обманул Пеппер.

— Это ты называешь «нормально»? — скептически подняла бровь она. — У тебя иллюминация на полгруди, и ты просто не видел себя в зеркале... Чёртов Фьюри! Он же обещал, что не даст тебе влезть в приключения... — Она спохватилась, словно сболтнула лишнего, и снова нахмурилась: — А, кстати, как ты вообще оказался в Афганистане? За каким чёртом тебя туда понесло, если ты учёный?

— Вот именно поэтому я и поехал. Чтобы не доверять дилетантам вроде Коулсона свою детку. — Под пристальным взглядом Пеппер Тони облизнул сухие губы и вдруг почувствовал себя очень, очень опустошённым. — Но им не Щ.И.Т. был нужен, Пеп, а я. Тони Старк, оружейный магнат.

Она сощурилась, и тени под её глазами очертились ещё резче.

— Мы уже три года не производим оружие, — тихо сказала она.

— Видимо, у тех парней из пещеры нет телевизора, — Тони развёл руками, тщетно силясь улыбнуться. Картины пребывания в плену одна за одной стали появляться перед глазами, будто с них сдёрнули мутную пелену. Засосало под ложечкой, и не будь Тони взрослым мужчиной, решил бы, что боится. А так — здесь, в безопасности, в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а — он свалил всё на паранойю.

— Кто-то должен был сообщить террористам, что ты будешь в автоколонне, — задумчиво сказала Пеппер, постукивая по губам указательным пальцем. Она всегда так делала, когда что-то занимало её мысли. — Кто-то из ЩИТа. Много людей об этом знали?

Тони пожал плечами. У него закрадывалась такая мысль, и теперь он перебирал в уме лица всех, кто присутствовал на том совещании. Кроме Инсена, Капитана, Фьюри и его самого — всего несколько человек, чьих имён Тони не знал. Или, если уж начистоту, не пытался узнать и запомнить. Он вообще на многое забивал.

— Надеюсь, этого ублюдка найдут, — процедила сквозь зубы Пеппер. — Устал? Может, мне уйти?

Он покачал головой. Меньше всего ему хотелось оставаться в одиночестве и снова засыпать. Пеппер понимающе подвинулась ближе и взяла его за руку. Тони чувствовал себя исхудавшим и слабым, но даже теперь изящная ладошка Пеппер тонула в его ладони.

— Больно? — спросила она, и Тони покачал головой. В его груди зияла дыра размером с бейсбольный мяч, но он почти ничего не чувствовал — наверняка из-за обезболивающих. Но там, в пещере, было больно. И страшно. Не потому, что Тони боялся смерти, а потому, что так и не успел всё исправить. Не только со Стивом, но вообще со своей жизнью.

— Прости, что я порой бываю идиотом, — тихо сказал он, поглаживая пальцы Пеппер. — Ты лучший в мире друг, раз терпишь меня такого. Я бы возвёл тебе памятник в натуральную величину. Из золота. Нет! Лучше из платины.

Пеппер легонько стукнула его свободной рукой по колену.

— Плюс двадцать процентов акций «Старк Индастриз» меня устроит, спасибо, — она усмехнулась, смахивая навернувшиеся слёзы. — А если серьёзно, Тони, что для тебя сделать? Принести что-то?

— Старкфон, — выпалил Тони. — Планшет, ноутбук, что угодно! Мне нужен Джарвис.

— Техника, как и некоторые другие личные вещи, сдаются на входе. Тут я не могу тебе помочь.

Тони досадливо простонал:

— Это больница или тюрьма? Какого хрена вообще? Я не за тем провёл адскую неделю в плену, чтобы и здесь чувствовать себя пленником.

— Вы не пленник, мистер Старк. — В палату вошла Мария Хилл, и Тони едко усмехнулся:

— Какая честь! Вы наконец-то вспомнили о пострадавшем коллеге и пришли меня навестить?

— Даже на больничной койке вы умудряетесь производить слишком много шума, — поморщилась она. — Это отвлекает от работы.

— Да что вы говорите! — картинно удивился Тони. — И что же это за работа такая, которая важнее сгинувшей в Афганистане установки? Друзья из Асгарда расшалились?

— У вас нет допуска к этой информации, — ровно сказала Хилл. — И если вы и дальше будете пытаться выяснить что-то, мне придётся запретить посещения.

Пеппер рядом нахмурилась:

— Мне казалось, в контракте Тони ясно прописано, что у него высший допуск к проблемам техногенного характера.

— Проблема не техногенная, — моментально парировала Хилл. — И если уж говорить о контракте, в нём так же прописано то, что мистер Старк не должен посвящать гражданских в дела Щ.И.Т.а.

— Я глава «Старк Индастриз», компании, которая, к слову, финансирует десятую часть ваших проектов, — ласково улыбнулась Пеппер, и Тони восхитился. В другое время он непременно съязвил бы что-то о женских боях в грязи, но сейчас ему слишком хотелось вытрясти из Хилл правду, поэтому он примирительно поднял руки:

— Брейк, девочки. Чихать я хотел на асгардцев, что с Капитаном Америкой?

В палате повисла тишина, и Тони внутренне похолодел, ожидая самого худшего ответа.

— Вам пора, мисс Поттс, — медленно протянула Хилл.

Пеппер попыталась было возразить, но Тони взглядом заставил её смолчать. Он не хотел, чтобы она уходила, но узнать, что со Стивом, было гораздо, гораздо важнее.

— Я зайду завтра, — Пеппер чмокнула Тони на прощание, окинула Хилл холодным взглядом и вышла.

— Ну? — поторопил Тони.

— Капитан Америка недоступен, — заявила Хилл.

Жив, выдохнул Тони. Ведь будь иначе, она бы не выглядела такой спокойной? Тони почти заставил себя расслабиться, чувствуя, как давящая в груди тяжесть становится немного легче. Неважно, как сильно Стив пострадал, если он жив, Тони сможет жить тоже.

— В какой он палате? — Он не сомневался в том, что на Щ.И.Т работали лучшие врачи, но желание увидеть, самому убедиться, что Стив вот он, спит и выздоравливает, было нестерпимым.

— Вас к нему не пустят, — сообщила Хилл. — И вам пока нельзя подниматься с постели...

— Это что, секретная информация? — перебил Тони.

— Мистер Старк, не вынуждайте меня...

— Блядь, да что с вами такое? — не выдержал Тони. — Я что, прошу дать мне коды доступа к ядерным ракетам или подсиживаю вашего драгоценного директора?

— Лучше поправляйтесь быстрее, — Хилл снова проигнорировала его, и не будь Тони так слаб, он бы не посмотрел, что она женщина — так сильно хотелось встряхнуть её и сбить эту холодную равнодушную маску. В общем-то Хилл ему даже нравилась: говорила чётко и по делу, не боялась спорить с Фьюри и вообще меняла его представление о женщинах-агентах. Но прямо сейчас она бесила его ничуть не меньше любой другой курицы.

— Ответы на все свои вопросы получите у директора, когда он сможет с вами увидеться, — Хилл направилась к дверям, и Тони едва удержался, чтобы не швырнуть ей вслед подушку.

***  
Потекли дни, похожие один на другой. Почти всё время Тони спал, а когда не спал, то ел и принимал лекарства. Санитары, носившие ему всё необходимое, были все как на подбор суровые и мрачные, как Тони ни изгалялся, пытаясь завести дружескую беседу, все его усилия пропадали даром. Они коротко отвечали на вопросы и помогали добраться до душа, где Тони терпел унижение и собственную беспомощность. Там же он впервые решился рассмотреть реактор в зеркало. В груди болело немного меньше, но железная штуковина прямо по центру была чужеродной, мешалась и доставляла сильный дискомфорт. А ещё она была уродливой. Края раны запеклись и припухли, тёмные, будто налитые кровью, узоры тянулись от реактора к ключицам и рёбрам. Голубоватое свечение бросало блики на лицо Тони, делая круги под глазами темнее, а его самого — похожим на мертвеца. Хорош, нечего сказать. Он криво усмехнулся, одёргивая больничную рубашку.

Ни Пеппер, ни Инсен к нему больше не приходили, и Тони с досадой отметил, что посещений ему, видимо, не полагается. День на третий, когда он смог самостоятельно добрести до туалета, а, значит, достаточно окреп, выяснилось, что из больницы его не выпускают. Как Тони ни пытался закатить скандал, ему неизменно отвечали: «Приказ свыше». Знал он эти приказы и имел их в виду. Прорваться сквозь двойной заслон охраны тоже не вышло — его мягко, но настойчиво проводили обратно в палату. Хорошо хоть дверь не заперли.

Вывод был неутешительный: он был один и был в плену. С той лишь разницей, что здесь его хотя бы не пытали.

Телефон или планшет ему, конечно, никто дал, но в ответ на угрозу поколдовать над кардиостимулятором и разнести палату к чертям — принесли блокнот и пачку карандашей.

Он был рад и этому нехитрому подарку. В мастерскую хотелось так, что аж пальцы зудели, а теперь Тони по крайней мере мог занять себя работой — и разработкой проекта, обещавшего стать самым уникальным в его сознательной жизни. Шедевром.

Лёгкая, но непробиваемая броня, «умная» и многофункциональная. Тот, кто будет ею обладать, больше никогда не почувствует себя беспомощным.

Когда Тони поправился достаточно, чтобы перестать принимать снотворное, ему начали сниться кошмары. В них всегда была пещера, огонь и Стив, который умирал у него на руках. Очнувшись от первого такого кошмара, Тони едва не задохнулся, чем изрядно напугал заглянувшую на ночной обход медсестру. Ему предложили психолога, но Тони послал их к чёрту — и медсестру, и гипотетического мозгоправа. Он не был готов открывать перед кем бы то ни было душу.

Он много думал о Стиве. О ранах, которые наверняка были смертельными, о глупой смелости и благородстве, заставивших его в одиночку заявиться в пещеру. Тони злился на него так, как ещё никогда не злился. Чёртов герой! Ёбаная икона нации! В прошлом, украдкой просматривая записи с его миссий, Тони поражался бесстрашию Стива — казалось, тот совсем не боится ни ранений, ни смерти. Это тоже бесило, но тогда Тони хотя бы не видел Стива в деле. А в Афганистане увидел. И картинка готового погибнуть прямо здесь и сейчас Стива отпечаталась под веками и причиняла боль каждый раз, когда Тони о нём думал.

Как его выходили? Сможет ли он и дальше оставаться супергероем? Сможет ли сам Тони остаться в Щ.И.Т.е? Эти мысли бродили друг за другом по кругу, и в конце концов начинала болеть голова. Тони задыхался здесь, но в конце концов сдался, смирившись — у него нет другой возможности выйти отсюда, кроме как поправившись.

Нынешняя ночь была особо богата на кошмары. Тони просыпался несколько раз в холодном поту, залпом выпивал оставленную на прикроватной тумбочке воду и отключался снова. Стив приходил к нему во сне, и Тони протягивал к нему руки, до хрипа срывая голос.

Господи, как же он скучал!

Тони проснулся, словно от толчка, и сразу понял, что в палате кто-то есть.

— Бретт? — хрипло позвал он. Кажется, так звали того санитара, что приносил ему ужин и должен был остаться дежурить на ночь.

От двери отделилась тень, следом зажёгся ночник, и Тони поморгал, пытаясь прийти в себя. Перед ним стоял Стив.

Воздух в палате моментально закончился.

— Привет, — мягко улыбнулся он, и Тони дёрнулся, желая не то вскочить с постели, не то с головой забраться под одеяло, как делал в детстве, когда боялся ночных монстров.

Стив так и застыл посреди палаты: фигура, обрамлённая приглушённым светом ночника, словно гость из снов, и Тони не выдержал — порывисто встал, шагнул ближе и стиснул в объятиях. Настоящий. Твёрдые мышцы, стальные мускулы, знакомый запах. Это был не кошмар. Тони с трудом выдохнул, чувствуя, как Стив обнимает в ответ, заключает в кольцо рук, будто укрывая собой, и тихо дышит ему в волосы. Реактор наверняка больно давил ему на грудь, но Стив словно не замечал. Тони, спохватившись, отстранился сам.

— Живой, — выдохнул он. — Живой, сукин ты сын!

Стив несмело улыбался, и Тони с жадностью разглядывал его — гладкая кожа, морщинки у глаз, складка на лбу, которую, видимо, уже ничем не стереть, широкие плечи под светлой футболкой...

И ни одной раны. Тони сморгнул, отодвинулся дальше, пристально впиваясь взглядом. Ни единой царапины или синяка, в отличие от самого Тони, чьё тело всё ещё было сплошь подживающей раной. А ведь Стиву досталось больше. Конечно, что-то могло зажить, что-то скрывала одежда, да и вообще, Стив мог хорохориться, но почему-то Тони сразу понял: нет. Стив не хорохорится, ран просто нет. И не было.

— Я видел, как ты исчез, — сказал он. Стив нахмурился, явно собираясь возразить, но Тони не дал: — Нет, не говори, что мне померещилось, Кэп, потому что своим глазам я верю! И если ты сейчас опять начнёшь вешать мне лапшу на уши, клянусь, я...

— Тони. — Стив обхватил его запястья, заставляя замолчать. — Успокойся. Никто не знает, что я здесь, так что давай не шуметь.

Тони с силой выдохнул через нос. Стив поглаживал большими пальцами его запястья, и по телу расходилось приятное тепло.

— Тогда расскажи мне, что происходит, — прошипел Тони, придвигаясь ближе. — Я же всё равно докопаюсь, Стив, я нашёл тебя, найду и то, что ты скрываешь.

Он не угрожал — ему бы и в голову не пришло угрожать Стиву — просто констатировал факт. Тони устал плыть по течению, не зная, что происходит. Ответы нужны были, словно воздух.

Стив вздохнул тоже — они стояли так близко, что Тони чувствовал его тёплое дыхание. Так хотелось снова обнять его, что Тони едва не застонал. Для этого будет время — потом. А сейчас он хотел правды.

— Это долгая история, — будто собираясь с духом, медленно сказал Стив. И отвёл взгляд.

— А у меня полно времени, представь себе. Месячный отпуск! — фыркнул Тони и, поникнув, добавил неожиданно слабым для самого себя голосом: — Только, пожалуйста, без вранья, Стив. Я очень, очень устал бродить в потёмках.

Наверное, что-то в его словах тронуло Стива. Он вздохнул, и плечи, напряжённые до этого времени, медленно опустились, расслабляясь.

— Я не хочу врать тебе, Тони, просто...

— Что?

— Просто я боюсь, — закончил Стив, и Тони почувствовал, как поднявшееся было внутри раздражение меняется чем-то более спокойным и глубоким. Было что-то такое в глазах Стива, что заставило его придержать сарказм. Стив открывался — впервые с их уикэнда на острове Тони видел перед собой не Капитана Америку, а обычного парня, который зацепил его тогда. Зацепил так сильно, что Тони готов был жизнь отдать, лишь бы никогда больше не видеть грусти в его глазах.

— Чего ты боишься, Кэп? — мягко спросил он. — Что с тобой случилось?

— Давай присядем, — Стив кивнул в сторону постели, и Тони послушно влез под одеяло, в глубине души опасаясь, что Стив сейчас попросту уйдёт.

— Ты читал моё досье?

— Видел, — поправил Тони и пояснил в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд: — Читать не было нужды. Я хотел узнать твой секрет, и я его узнал.

Стив как-то невесело усмехнулся и покачал головой:

— Что ж, тогда начну с самого начала. Ты ведь знаешь, что в сороковых уже был Капитан Америка?

Тони кивнул:

— Конечно. Мама так по нему фанатела, что вместо сказок на ночь читала мне газетные заметки о нём. Я так понимаю, Щ.И.Т. сделал из тебя нового Капитана?

— Не совсем. — Стив помялся немного, а затем посмотрел прямо Тони в глаза и сказал: — Тони, тот Капитан — это я.

Тони нахмурился.

— Это невозможно. Тебе бы тогда было...

— За девяносто, — закончил Стив. — Да.

— Но как?

— Я был обычным парнем из Бруклина. Хилым, болезненным, мне постоянно доставалось от соседских мальчишек. Когда началась война, я хотел пойти на фронт вместе с остальными, но мне раз за разом отказывали. Я подделал свою медкарту и пытался поступить в армию по поддельным документам. Они отказывали, считая, что спасают мне жизнь, — Стив снова усмехнулся, и у Тони сжалось сердце. — Но по правде делали только хуже. А потом я познакомился с доктором Эрскином.

В досье Стива значилась сыворотка Эрскина. Тогда Тони не придал этому значения, но сейчас отчётливо вспомнил.

— Он был гениальным учёным — возможно, самым гениальным в мире... По крайней мере, до тебя. — Стив не льстил и не шутил, в его устах всё звучало убийственно серьёзно. — Он работал над созданием сверхчеловека. Сывороткой, которая бы наделяла обычного солдата суперсилой. Такие на войне были очень нужны. Эрскин искал добровольцев для своего проекта по всему миру. Уж не знаю, чем ему приглянулся я, но он предложил мне присоединиться.

— И ты ухватился за возможность, — сказал Тони.

Стив кивнул.

— Мои родители давно умерли, лучший друг ушёл на войну. Это был мой единственный шанс послужить своей стране. Нас вывезли на какую-то секретную базу, где несколько недель тренировали и натаскивали. Я был самым худшим по показателям, едва дотягивал до нижней границы нормативов. Иллюзий у меня не было — моё пребывание в проекте было целиком заслугой Эрскина. И в конце концов он выбрал меня для финального теста. Сказал, — Стив грустно улыбнулся, — что у меня сердце патриота. И предупредил, что я могу не пережить эксперимент.

— То есть, ты пошёл туда, зная, что можешь погибнуть? — недоверчиво переспросил Тони.

— Мне нечего было терять, помнишь? Эрскина не зря называли гением — его задумка удалась: в капсулу я лёг собой обычным, а вышел... Вышел таким, как сейчас. С крепким здоровьем, сильной мускулатурой. Столько лет прошло, а я до сих пор помню глаза Эрскина в тот момент — восторженные, радостные, как у ребёнка. — Стив улыбнулся было, но улыбка быстро померкла. — Сразу после этого его убили.

Тони шумно выдохнул.

— Оказалось, что Гидра тоже хотела заполучить сыворотку, и Эрскин, отказавшись в своё время работать на них, подписал себе смертный приговор. Я рванул следом за убийцей, упиваясь собственными силами. Я бежал быстро, так быстро, Тони, ты даже представить не можешь, что чувствует человек, который раньше не мог подняться на пятый этаж без одышки, обнаружив, что теперь может пробежать несколько десятков километров, даже не запыхавшись. Я догнал его и отобрал сыворотку, но не смог ничего вытрясти — он убил себя, раскусил капсулу с ядом. Обычная практика для фанатиков вроде Гидры.

— Эрскин не выжил?

Стив покачал головой.

— Нет. И хуже того, вместе с ним погибла вся его работа. Фанатичный учёный и параноик, он слишком боялся, что его изобретения могут попасть к фашистам — по тем немногим записям, что от него остались, нельзя было восстановить даже общие принципы сыворотки. Я оказался единственным доказательством того, что она вообще существовала.

Стив замолчал и уставился на свои сцепленные руки. Тони не мешал ему, переваривая информацию. И только когда молчание ощутимо затянулся, подал голос:

— Так ты стал суперсолдатом.

— Да. Кто-то подал идею сделать из меня национального героя, за которым потянутся люди. Капитана Америку. Ты, наверное, будешь смеяться, но для меня это много значило, Тони, и значит до сих пор.

Смеяться Тони не собирался. Он слишком хорошо знал, каким Стив бывает, когда думает о других. Он с замиранием сердца смотрел видеозаписи с его миссий, и пусть прошло семьдесят с лишним лет, ничего не изменилось: люди по-прежнему охотно шли за Стивом в бой.

— На фронте я чувствовал себя на своём месте. Знал, зачем живу и куда иду. Я старался никого не убивать, но и своих людей в обиду не давал. Сыворотка полностью перевернула мою жизнь к лучшему, пусть и неправильно говорить так о войне.

— Но это была одна сторона медали, так? — догадался Тони. Стив снова кивнул.

— Спустя пару месяцев и десяток успешных операций мой отряд попал в настоящий ад. То ли нас кто-то сдал, то ли разведка у врага была получше нашей, но мы попали в засаду. Это была бойня; никто не выбрался живым. — Стив поднял голову и посмотрел Тони в глаза. — Включая меня.

Тони открыл рот, собираясь возразить — и закрыл. Он чувствовал: Стив подбирается к самому главному, к тому секрету, который мучил его уже — святые угодники — лет восемьдесят. И любопытство скреблось внутри, перебивая желание попросить Стива замолчать. Не мучить себя. Не вспоминать.

— Мы с Джоном Саттерсом были последними. Когда поняли, что не выберемся, подорвали гранату. Я до сих пор помню его взгляд, такой, знаешь, сумасшедше весёлый, когда он выдёргивал чеку. Потом я зажмурился, — Стив перевёл дыхание. — И очнулся в реке в добрых двухстах футах от места взрыва. Без воздуха, под водой, я запаниковал и рванул к поверхности, еле выплыл на берег; одежды на мне не было, и ни одной раны не было тоже. Ни единой царапины или даже синяка. Я был жив и полностью здоров — в отличие от моих ребят. Снял форму с какого-то погибшего бедняги и вернулся в штаб.

— И ни у кого не возникло вопросов? — спросил Тони, потому что у него их как раз были десятки. Сотни.

— Всё списали на мою удачливость, — пожал плечами Стив. — Благодаря Щ.И.Т.у, многие считали меня не совсем человеком, даже сторонились. Я вернулся, и жизнь потекла своим чередом.

— А ты сам?

— Я голову сломал, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Разведотряд подтвердил, что из наших никто больше не выжил. Я бы мог ещё понять, останься я в живых после взрыва — кто знает, насколько окрепло тело после сыворотки. Но водоём? Меня просто перебросило, как... Словно телепортом. Только тогда никто о таком даже не слыхивал. Я не знал, что думать, Тони. Магия? Наука? Психическое расстройство? Что бы это ни было, узнай о нём в Щ.И.Т.е, и меня разложили бы на столе для экспериментов.

— Почему ты в этом так уверен? — спросил Тони. Прозвучали его слова слишком уверенно для простого предположения. Стив только подтвердил догадку:

— Я был не первым, на ком Эрскин испытывал сыворотку. Шесть предыдущих парней погибли — или сошли с ума и погибли. Некоторым потребовалась не одна процедура, а, поверь мне, даже один раз стал для меня кошмаром. Я... — Стив замялся, но всё же продолжил: — Испугался, наверное. Сдал ещё пару анализов и тестов; ни один из них ничего не выявил. В конце концов я решил просто забыть о том случае и жить дальше.

Тони кивнул, заставляя себя молчать. Он знал: стоит открыть рот, и Стив замкнётся снова, уйдёт в сухое изложение фактов, и между ними опять вырастет стена.

Стив поднялся с кровати и, пройдя к окну, заговорил снова:

— Через несколько месяцев история повторилась. Я попал под пулю, прикрывая гражданских; чувствовал, как она входит в тело, а жизнь — так же медленно — уходит. Я пришёл в себя в реке в трёх милях от деревни. Точнее, воскрес.

Стив замолчал, и Тони не решился прервать его молчание: он чувствовал — почти физически — как тяжело Стиву об этом говорить. Следуя какому-то дремучему инстинкту, Тони поднялся с постели и подошёл к Стиву, помедлил мгновение и положил руки ему на спину. Стив ощутимо вздрогнул и опустил напряжённые плечи; Тони решил, что это хороший знак, и обнял его за пояс, сплёл пальцы на животе.

— Я понял. Не продолжай, — сказал негромко, прижавшись щекой к плечу. Стив отрывисто вздохнул, накрывая его пальцы своими. — Ты поэтому меня отталкивал? Боялся, что я на опыты тебя сдам?

— Нет, — резко возразил Стив, и Тони украдкой вздохнул с облегчением. — Нет, Тони, отчего-то я сразу знал, что ты меня не выдашь. Но всегда будут те, кто захочет добраться до меня. И ты попадёшь под удар, и одна эта мысль... Тони, я не могу допустить, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Хватит с нас приключений, я слишком тебя... Ты мне слишком дорог. 

— Идиот, — глухо выдохнул Тони, радуясь, что Стив сейчас на него не смотрит; всё стало бы чересчур очевидно под прямым и внимательным взглядом. Говорить вот так, прижавшись к широкой спине и закрыв глаза, было гораздо проще. — Я бы мог оказаться сумасшедшим учёным с развитыми актёрскими навыками! 

— Но ты не такой, — тихо возразил Стив — с откровенной, обезоруживающей серьёзностью. — Но теперь вряд ли захочешь иметь дела... С таким, как я.

Впервые за свою достаточно долгую и определённо насыщенную жизнь Тони Старк ненадолго лишился дара речи. А оправившись от потрясения, отстранился и развернул Стива к себе, стиснув пальцы на локте.

— Ты ёбнулся? — спросил участливо, заглядывая в распахнувшиеся глаза, тёмные в полумраке палаты. — С каким «таким»? Ты самый лучший и благородный человек из всех, кого я знаю, а я знаю многих, поверь уж мне. — Аргументы толпились в голове, разные и все скопом, а Стив хмурился всё сильнее, так что Тони выпалил, не задумываясь: — Имел я все эти странности вместе с невозможностями, Стив, да любой человек мечтает о том, чтобы тот, кого он любит, жил долго и счастливо, а в нашем случае лучше и быть не может!..

— Тони, — Стив обхватил его ладонями за плечи и слегка встряхнул, — ты просто не понимаешь. Тебе не стоит связываться со мной, это плохая идея, у тебя есть собственная жизнь, только твоя, и...

— И уже поздно об этом рассуждать, — оборвал его Тони, дёрнул плечом и сгрёб Стив за ворот футболки, — мы уже связаны, кэп, крепче некуда, и ты как хочешь, но я от тебя ни за что теперь не отстану. Слишком много в мире всякого дерьма, чтобы сдаваться вот так, и беспомощным я, поверь, не останусь. Ты увидишь. — Тони разжал пальцы, разгладил футболку у Стива на груди и обнял его за шею. — И очень скоро.

— Я не смогу всегда быть рядом, — странно тихо сказал Стив, обнимая его за талию.

— Глупости, — фыркнул Тони, чувствуя, как предательски быстро колотится сердце, — ты-то как раз будешь всегда, а мне ещё надо придумать, как за тобой угнаться.

— Тони, — укоризненно протянул Стив, а Тони положил ладонь ему на загривок и поцеловал приоткрытые губы. Стив дрогнул весь, всем телом, и подался навстречу, словно Тони напомнил ему, как дышать, и втолкнул первый глоток воздуха прямо в рот. 

— Ты только не думай мне что-то доказывать, — хрипло приказал Тони, оглаживая Стива по щеке, — выкинешь снова что-то вроде того, что было в пещере, и меня точно хватит инфаркт. Пусть теперь я всё знаю, но пожалей моё сердце, Стив, ему и так досталось.

Стив молча кивнул; его губы дрогнули слабой улыбкой, а пальцы погладили Тони по плечам и расстегнули верхнюю пуговицу на больничной рубашке. Тони прикусил губу и не стал ему мешать: Стив смотрел так, словно боялся навредить или сделать больно. Покончив с пуговицами, он развёл полы рубашки в стороны; великоватая, она тут же сползла у Тони с одного плеча, но он даже не заметил, только следил за Стивом, затаив отчего-то дыхание. 

Стив смотрел молча, держал себя в руках, только морщинка между бровей пролегла глубже. Тони не выдержал первым:

— Если ты себя считаешь чудовищем, то кто тогда я?..

Стив покачал головой и положил ладонь — туда, где болезненно часто колотилось сердце. Прикусил губу и большим пальцем погладил там, где металл смыкался с потемневшей, чувствительной кожей. Тони не смог сдержать вздоха, и Стив услышал, но руки не убрал — только погладил по щеке и вдруг притянул к себе, обнял так крепко, что перехватило дыхание.

— Тони, — сказал тихо и коснулся губами виска. — Держу тебя, слышишь?

Тони выдохнул что-то сбивчивое и зажмурился: в глазах предательски защипало, облегчением накрыло с головой, почти оглушило, а Стив взял его за подбородок и коротко поцеловал, словно подтверждая свои слова. 

— Никогда, — потребовал Тони, когда снова сумел говорить, — слышишь, никогда больше меня так не пугай.

— Ты тоже, — попросил Стив, — я-то выберусь, знаешь, бывало и хуже. А ты!..

Тони вцепился в него, не давая продолжить, закрыл поцелуем рот; ругаться сейчас — когда они наконец-то пришли к хрупкому пока ещё доверию — хотелось меньше всего. Стив не возражал, обнял его крепче, повлёк за собой — и уложил в постель, целуя, вытянулся рядом. Вдвоём на узкой больничной койке они едва уместились, но Тони не возражал; наоборот, ему хотелось быть ещё ближе, близко, насколько это вообще возможно.

Уходить Стив явно не собирался. Впрочем, Тони, изголодавшись по нему — и по нормальному человеческому общению — ни за какие коврижки не согласился бы сейчас его отпустить. Стив занял собой почти всю койку, и Тони, повозившись, всё же улёгся на его плечо, для верности закинув ногу на бедро. Бежать Стив, конечно, не собирался, но для верности Тони избавился от путей отступления. 

Некоторое время они лежали молча. Рядом со Стивом было тепло, теплее, чем под одеялом; он размеренно дышал, и Тони чувствовал, как его пальцы легонько перебирают волосы.

Теперь, когда стена между ними успешно рушилась, Тони не боялся спрашивать.

— Как тебя угораздило оказаться в Щ.И.Т.е?

Вздохнув, Стив заговорил, и в его голосе больше не было напряжения:

— После капитуляции Германии меня в основном отправляли зачищать базы Гидры. Мы тогда уже знали, что недостаточно укоротить тварь на голову; она будет ползать, пока не отрубить все ядовитые отростки до единого. Отряды Гидры скрывались большей частью на каких-нибудь заброшенных складах — и каждый из них при штурме дорого продавал свою никчёмную жизнь. — Тони повозился и устроил подбородок у Стива на груди; тот взглянул на него растерянно и погладил по волосам. — Я тогда узнал на себе, что значит иметь дело с истыми фанатиками. Если нам везло, то удавалось обезвредить их раньше, чем они успевали подорвать собственную базу или соседний городок; если нет, то приходилось самим уносить ноги — и надеяться, что весть об открытой охоте не достигнет следующей головы Гидры раньше времени. Подбираться к ним становилось всё сложнее, и находилось всё меньше кандидатов лезть в пекло. Честно говоря, я сам этому способствовал, — признался Стив, — меньше всего мне хотелось вести людей на смерть. Людей, неспособных потом воскреснуть, — добавил он, помедлив, — обычных ребят, которых дома ждали матери и жёны. Их война закончилась, и они заслужили свою свободу. 

— А ты? — спросил Тони, уже догадываясь об ответе. 

— А я должен был закончить с работой, — простодушно ответил Стив, подтверждая его догадку. — На последней известной моему руководству базе я обнаружил убежище Красного Черепа и его самых верных псов. У них было превосходство в числе, а я нашёл целый зал, набитый взрывчаткой. И поднял базу на воздух, убедившись, что никто не сможет сбежать.

— И ты тоже не смог, — хрипло уточнил Тони, невольно крепче сжимая пальцы на его руке.

Стив кивнул:

— Я воскрес в озере неподалёку. База ещё горела; я выбрался на берег и смотрел на неё, пока огонь не начал коптить чёрным густым дымом. И в армию я больше не возвращался.

Теперь, когда Стив сказал это, Тони начал вспоминать: действительно, в старых архивах упоминалось, что Капитан Америка погиб при исполнении, забрав с собой последний оплот сил Гидры.

— Куда ты пошёл? — представлять себе одиночество, через которое пришлось пройти Стиву, было страшно; Тони не понаслышке был знаком с таким и очень не хотел повторения. 

— Попытался жить, как обычные люди, — улыбнулся Стив. — Газеты писали, что Америка чтит своего павшего героя и помнит о нём. Я старался не высовываться и нигде не светиться, знаешь, я так устал, что у меня не было сил даже чувствовать себя виноватым за этот чудовищный обман. Я жил то там, то здесь, иной раз удавалось задержаться в одном месте надолго, а другое мне приходилось покидать спустя пару месяцев; я отсыпался за все напряжённые годы, учился дышать воздухом свободы, рисовал и не пропускал ни одного выпуска новостей. 

— Так долго, — Тони успел прикинуть, ужаснуться и преисполниться дурацкой горячей нежности. 

— Я почти не заметил тех лет, — покачал головой Стив. — У меня не было цели. Я просто... Просто жил, не задумываясь о проходящих месяцах. А потом меня нашёл Фьюри.

— Удачливый ублюдок, — пробормотал Тони и натянул одеяло повыше. — Чем он тебя зацепил?

— Дал мне цель, — просто ответил Стив, — позволил мне снова стать кому-то полезным. И обещал охранять мой секрет.

— Круче цербера не найти, — хмыкнул Тони и поцеловал Стива повыше ключицы. — И что же будет теперь?

— Ты мне скажи, — улыбнулся Стив, запустив пальцы ему в волосы.

— Поедем домой, — заявил Тони, — утром, как только вся эта врачебная свора заступит в первую смену.

— Мне сказали, что тебе пока нельзя, — неуверенно возразил Стив, накрывая его одеялом. — Врачи, кажется, запретили.

— Нахуй врачей, Стив, — отрезал Тони. — Отвези меня домой.

**ЭПИЛОГ**

_Полгода спустя._

Стив вошёл в лифт, попутно набивая краткий отчёт на коммуникаторе, привычно ткнул пару мигающих в ожидании кнопок. Лифт мелодично звякнул дверями и скользнул вниз; Стив пробежался взглядом по строкам и скинул рапорт Фьюри. Об остальном позаботится Коулсон, а Стив слишком соскучился, чтобы оставаться в офисе. 

Да, сейчас можно было признаться честно в своей тоске, и Стив, улыбаясь, смотрел в широкое небо, раскинувшееся над городом за стеклянной стенкой. Скоростной лифт нёс его вниз, и с каждым этажом в груди сильнее разгоралось желание скорее увидеть Старка. 

Это желание было сильнее него — и накрыло ещё на улице; привычно сдаваясь, Стив отпустил себя и нажал кнопку быстрого набора на коммуникаторе.

— Капитан моего сердца, — раздался в наушнике бодрый голос. — Повелитель моей души и всего остального. Неужели соскучился?

— Соскучился, — честно признался Стив. — Очень. Тони, я еду домой.

— «Еду домой» — значит, застрял на дерьмовом служебном самолётике где-то между Аризоной и Мичиганом? — тут же отреагировал Тони. 

— Скорее между двумя светофорами на углу, — хмыкнул Стив, разглядывая вечернее небо. — Буду в Башне через десять минут.

— Твою мать, Роджерс, — в наушнике резко загрохотало и взревело, — предупреждать надо! Ладно, не скучай, хотя нет, скучай, будь добр, потому что я зверски соскучился и твёрдо намерен тебя сожрать. Ну, а что, ты же всё равно потом вылезешь из очередного залива, а несомненную пользу купания в ледяной воде мы с тобой не раз уже обсуждали, разве что люди пялятся, сволочи такие, но...

Стив, улыбаясь, слушал его беспорядочное бормотание, щедро сдобренное обещаниями и смехотворными предположениями, до самой Башни, когда Старк внезапно оборвал сам себя и закруглил разговор, напоследок всерьёз обещав скоро появиться.

Стив отчего-то не сомневался, что увидит его, едва выйдет из лифта. Тони стоял на балконе, и манипуляторы Джарвиса кружили вокруг него, избавляя от деталей брони, снимали её слой за слоем, пока от костюма Железного Человека не остался только тонкий поддоспешник и сияющий ровным светом круг реактора на груди. 

Они встретились посреди гостиной; Тони выбрался из мигающей датчиками оболочки и смотрел слегка исподлобья, привычным хитрющим взглядом. 

— С возвращением, капитан Роджерс, — бросил он весело — и серьёзно добавил: — Наконец-то.

Стив положил руки ему на плечи, притянул к себе и коснулся губами виска. Тони затих под его ладонями, только голову вскинул; у поцелуя был привкус нежности и растворяющейся тоски. Стив обнял Тони за талию, зацепил пальцами край футболки, погладил, физически чувствуя, как отпускает тревога, волнение, присущее их разлуке. Тони был в порядке: от него очевидно фонило обыкновенным человеческим счастьем и радостным оживлением, свойственным только хорошим новостям. Стив выдохнул с облегчением.

— В следующий раз мчись помедленнее, — попросил он, оттесняя Тони к дивану, — не то полиции штата сможет жить на одни твои штрафы за превышение скорости.

— Во-первых, пусть сначала поймают, — нагло заявил Старк. — А во-вторых, у меня уважительная причина, — он усмехнулся, когда Стив легко поцеловал его в губы. — Тебя нельзя оставлять одного. Не успею моргнуть — и ты снова на дурацкой миссии.

— Успеешь, — пообещал Стив, падая за ним на диван, — и сам ты разве не с миссии?

— Было, чем заняться, — загадочно бросил Тони и обнял его за шею. — А ты будь добр уже заняться мной, Стив, я страшно соскучился, чтоб ты знал.

— Я тоже, — признался Стив, стягивая с него футболку, погладил Тони по голым плечам и осторожно коснулся губами места, где прохладный металл реактора смыкался с кожей. Под пальцами она была сухой и горячей, словно едва подживший шрам на месте страшной раны. Тони громко выдохнул; сердце у него билось ровно и очень быстро. Стив огладил вздымающиеся бока и открыл глаза: реактор почти незаметно, но ясно пульсировал голубым ярким светом.

— Любуешься? — хрипло спросил Тони, приподнявшись на локтях. 

— Любуюсь, — кивнул Стив и погладил его по щеке. — Тебе не обязательно для этого было светиться во всех возможных выпусках новостей.

— Они просто не могут пройти мимо моего великолепия, — оскалился Тони, забираясь пальцами под его футболку. — Я ничего особенного не делал, знаешь ли, просто свою работу.

— Просто был героем для всех людей, — мягко заметил Стив, не стараясь скрыть распирающую изнутри гордость. Несмотря на все заверения в собственной корыстности и стремлении к выгоде, Тони оказался замечательным героем, пусть и не стремился, чтобы дошло до всех. Стив это понимал. Понимал его, как никогда раньше, человека, обратившего свою слабость в величайшую силу. Сумевшего обмануть смерть и назло всем из пары заметок на мятом чертёжном листе создать настоящий шедевр инженерной мысли. Тони захотел — и взмыл в небо, и Стив был с ним во время первых испытаний, заклеивал ему ссадины и помогал тушить оборудование, когда что-то шло не так. Вся эта затея грозила Тони бедой с самого начала, но ведь у каждого свои методы; каждый сам для себя знает, как бороться со страхами, грызущими изнутри. 

Если для Тони этим способом оказались разнузданные полёты в железном костюме, в общем и целом работавшие на общественное благо, то единственное, что Стив предпринял — был рядом с ним. 

В кабинете Фьюри, когда Тони пришлось доказывать, что он сохранит тайну Капитана Америки в строжайшем секрете.

На трибуне под прицелом камер и градом вспышек, когда вместо выверенного до последней буквы текста Тони раскрыл общественности личность Железного Человека.

В темноте спальни на последнем этаже Башни, когда Тони цеплялся за его плечи, не способный уже даже стонать, только раскрывал рот в немом крике, а Стив держал его, целуя мокрые зажмуренные веки, и шептал ему самую важную чушь, которая только могла быть услышанной. 

Что всегда будет рядом.

Вечность. Сколько бы она не продлилась для них двоих.

— Герой у нас ты, — буркнул Тони и потянул Стива к себе за ворот футболки. — А я просто хочу развлечься. 

— Дома полно развлечений, — легко откликнулся Стив, целуя его в губы.

Тони закинул ногу ему на бедро и сощурил глаза:

— Дома скучно. Когда тебя там нет.

— Я здесь, — напомнил Стив и улёгся рядом с ним, устроив ладонь на животе; Тони тут же просунул ступню ему между ног и повёл плечами, устраиваясь удобнее. — И буду здесь. Ты ведь знаешь о том, что задумал Фьюри?

— Следить за всеми «блестящими» идеями нашего одноглазого друга — себя не уважать, — фыркнул Тони, — но сдаётся мне, очередная задумка каким-то образом связана с тем, что мне пришлось по всему свету разыскивать моего старого товарища и выманивать его из самой мерзкой дыры, какую я в жизни видел. 

— Вполне возможно, — кивнул Стив, слегка поглаживая Тони большим пальцем по животу. Присутствие успокаивало и одновременно будоражило; хотелось перестать болтать и зацеловать эти губы, подрагивающие в усмешке. Показать Тони, как соскучился, как хотел увидеть, коснуться, убедиться, что всё в порядке. Как хотел его, по-настоящему, ночами, полными будоражащих жарких снов. 

— И что же задумал Фьюри? — напомнил Тони, отвлекая Стива от поцелуя; любопытство в нём явно побеждало нетерпение. Пока что.

— Новую инициативу, — сказал ему Стив. — Включающую всех нас. Что-то вроде супергероев Земли. 

— И он наверняка уже изобрёл какое-то пафосное название, — проворчал Тони и помотал головой, что-то решив для себя. — Нет, не хочу слышать. Достаточно на сегодня.

Стив придержал его за бёдра, помогая устроиться сверху, и Тони склонился к нему, задевая дыханием губы. 

— Как насчёт того, чтобы немного повеселиться? Трахни меня, солдат, — его голос дрогнул, падая до хриплого мурлыканья, — живая легенда, достойная называться легендой. Хочу тебя, Стив, тебе ясно?

— Яснее некуда, — прошептал Стив ему в губы и подмял Тони под себя. — Тони. Я люблю тебя.

Как всегда, это вылетело непроизвольно, стоило только позволить чувствам взять верх. Слова рождались из накатывающей нежности, желания защитить от всего мира и доверия, крепче которого Стив не знал во всех своих жизнях.

— Глупости, — пробурчал Тони и крепко обнял его за шею. — Телячьи нежности. Продолжай. 

И Стив продолжил — и намерен был продолжать, сколько сможет.

А человек, у которого вечность в запасе, может _очень многое._


End file.
